No Tears In Paradise
by KurtbastianAlways
Summary: Kurt decides to take his honeymoon alone after leaving Blaine as the altar. It's surprising who you meet in paradise!
1. Chapter 1

Kurt yawned and stretched as he reached into the overhead locker to retrieve his hand luggage. He smiled tiredly and thanked his flight attendant as he exited the plane.

Kurt began to think that maybe he should feel a little bad about leaving Blaine at the altar with just a short note that read:

_Blaine_

_I'm sorry I can't marry you. I saw your bachelor party pics. I forgave you for cheating once but I can't twice. I hope he was worth it. Have a great life with your whore._

_Kurt _

Kurt didn't feel bad though. He felt betrayed and heartbroken and realized that taking the surprise honeymoon that he had planned for him and his new husband alone was the best idea ever. Everyone would have so many questions that he wasn't yet ready to answer. He needed the escape.

Kurt looked around the Phuket terminal as he collected his luggage from the carousel. It was very underwhelming and stunk of mildew from the high humidity.

Due to the late hour Kurt was fortunate to clear customs quickly and he admired the stamp in his brand new passport as he headed for the exit.

As the doors slid open the humidity hit him the face like a brick wall. He removed his light jacket as tuk tuk vendors raced at him, all screaming over the top of each other, vying for his business.

Kurt waved them away politely and approached the casually dressed gentleman holding a sign which read 'Hummel-Anderson'. He sighed over what might have been and shook the man's hand.

"I'm Kurt Hummel," he introduced himself. "I'm going to the DusitD2 Patong Resort please."

The driver nodded and collected Kurt's luggage. He opened his door for him before loading the luggage into the back and taking his seat behind the wheel.

Kurt smiled with relief as the air conditioning hit him. He sank back into his seat as the car started, and gazed out the window. He could see very little in the dark but what he could make out was very different from the bustle and bright lights of New York City.

40 minutes later he was checking into his hotel, sipping slowly on a peculiar tasting glass of fruit punch as the smiling receptionist explained the hotel amenities and gave him his key card.

A polite,well-dressed employee took his luggage and led him to his room. Kurt tipped him before closing the door and turning on the air conditioner. Suddenly exhausted, he frowned as he gazed at the rose petal heart decorating the monstrous king sized bed that sat in the centre of his luxurious room.

In that moment it finally hit him that Blaine Anderson had cheated on him again!

He swept the petals off the bed, angrily bursting into tears as they scattered to the floor.

How could Blaine cheat again? And with a cheap stripper? How could Sam, who was supposed to be Kurt's friend too, just stand there watching and taking photos instead of stopping him?

Sam must have known how hurt and betrayed Kurt would feel. Kurt wondered how Sam could be so stupid and thoughtless as to lend Kurt his phone to make last minute honeymoon plans when his photos were open to a picture of Blaine receiving a blow job from a tatted-up skanky looking whore!

Kurt hadn't meant to look through the rest of the photos. (It wasn't like he wanted to see pictures of his fiancé laughing into the camera as he topped his slut, something he never wanted to do with Kurt.) It was just that he couldn't believe his eyes.

Kurt threw himself on the bed and screamed into his pillow, now crying hysterically as the images flashed through his mind, but it didn't help. He laid there sobbing for what seemed like hours before finally gaining the courage to turn on his phone. He had 23 text messages and 39 voicemails. He deleted them all without even checking who they were from, choosing only to text his dad. He knew Burt would be terribly worried but would have a million questions that Kurt had no answers to. The text was short:

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry. I love you. Trust me I'm safe and I'll be in touch soon._

Kurt turned off his phone, stripped down to his boxers, and crawled into the huge bed, sobbing softly as he fell into a restless sleep. Tomorrow was a new day after all, and Kurt would be spending it in paradise.

Kurt slept late the next morning waking to the laughter and screaming of children splashing and playing in the swimming pool outside his terrace. He smiled softly at the sound before rolling out of bed to shower. He dressed casually, paying extra attention to his skin care regime in order to relieve the red puffiness of his eyes.

Within an hour, with a hat, sunglasses, and sunscreen on, he was crossing the busy street to the Otop Markets. He bought some banana pancakes - a late breakfast - from a crowded street vendor, savouring them as sat people watching and snapping photographs.

The market was crowded and lively; a mix of bars, restaurants and stalls, selling a variety of counterfeit brand name goods including clothes, DVDs and hand bags. Kurt found the quality mostly below par but did find a jeweled 'lucky' elephant figurine that he thought Carole might like. He haggled with the stall owner, getting it for an exceptional price before going in search of a cool drink to help him survive the heat.

He sat down after ordering a piña colada from a bar; throwing the cold, fruity beverage back quickly. He was on vacation and decided he deserved it. He needed it. He was heartbroken and unaccustomed to this humidity.The drink was sweet and refreshing. He chatted to the friendly bartender, gazing around the market as he ordered a second beverage, which hesipped slowly this time.

Kurt looked up from his drink as a large, noisy group of American guys passed by laughing and joking. He swore he recognized the man in the centre of the ruckus but they were gone before he could be certain. Maybe it was the alcohol or the heat, but unless he was mistaken Kurt could have sworn he had just spotted his old high school rival, Sebastian Smythe, in a Phuket market place. He shrugged it off without giving it further thought. He ordered a third drink, finishing it before returning, a little buzzed, to his room.

Kurt sighed as entered his room; the coolness of the air conditioning a welcome relief. He slipped off his sandals and sank down on his freshly made bed, looking around. His room was spacious and tastefully decorated with polished timber floors and high quality furnishings. An enormousflat screen television hung on the wall opposite his bed. Kurt turned it on, flicking through the stations until he found a music channel that he liked. He lay back, singing along to a couple of the songs until Pink's _Perfect_ came on.

It had been his and Blaine's driving duet, and hearing it fuelled his anger. He turned off the t.v. in disgust and picked up his phone. He turned it on, ignoring the ridiculous amount of new messages, and dialed Blaine's number.

Blaine answered almost immediately.

"Kurt!Baby, oh thank God! It's so good to hear from you. I love you, baby. I'm so sorry. Where are you? Are you okay? Come home, honey.It's not too late.We can still get married."

"For fuck's sake, Blaine!" Kurt screamed into the phone. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Okay," Blaine responded timidly.

"How could you? How could you cheat on me again?" Kurt continued to scream angrily. "I already forgave you once. We were going to get married and be happy and you broke it Blaine. You broke us!"

"I'm sorry," Blaine mumbled quietly,feeling ashamed of himself. "It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to..."

Kurt cut him off hysterically.

"An accident?" he scoffed. "Your cock just _accidentally_ fucked his mouth and his ass? Are you kidding me? Was he good, Blaine? Was he better than me? Was he worth it?"

"No," Blaine mumbled.

"We are over, Blaine! Delete my number, my email, my Facebook, whatever, and forget I exist because I never want to lay eyes on you again! You disgust me!"

Kurt heard Blaine, now crying, begin to apologize again as he ended the call.

He turned his phone off, refusing to cry. He was on vacation in beautiful Thailand and was not going to waste anymore of his precious time pining over his cheating ex.

Kurt got up, washed his face,reapplyed sunscreen, changed quickly, and headed out to the pool.

He smiled as he dived elegantly below the water's surface. To hell with Blaine.

He was Kurt Hummel and he was fabulous.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: As always I would like to thank Frankie who "regularly" edits for me. If I could I would send her a tropical fruit basket ;)  
Also thank you to all of you. The love after I posted ch1 was overwhelming.  
There are two things you should know about this chapter.  
1)Lucas is my original character and purely fictional. For visualization purposes lets say he looks like David Henrie :)  
and  
2)I apologize if I offend any one by using the term 'lady boy' in my story. It is the term used in Thailand by the transgender community and is in no way meant in a discriminatory manner or intended as a slur.  
With that in mind I hope you enjoy Chapter 2.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Kurt swam lap after lap with speed and determination, striving to relieve all the tension in his tightly wound body. As he slowed and swam up to the pool bar, he felt calm. He wiped the water from his eyes, brushing his hair from his forehead with his fingers, before ordering a fresh coconut and some chicken satays. He took a seat on a stool next to a tanned Australian couple (he was pretty sure their accent was Australian). The couple sat close together, sipping their cocktails and holding hands as they watched their children play.

Kurt smiled, swinging his legs gently in the water. When his order arrived, he took his first bite of the chicken and moaned softly. The peanut sauce was heavenly, rich and creamy, with just a hint of spice. It tasted incredible. Before he was even finished, he wished he'd ordered more. He was positive by the time he returned to New York he would be 20lbs heavier. He loved Thai food.

Night had begun to fall, so after eating, Kurt returned to his room to shower and change. He needed to let down his hair and party. He dressed in a tight, sleeveless, silver T-shirt; black, leather hot-pants; and his black bitch boots. He applied a touch of guy liner to his eyes and styled his hair to perfection. Admiring his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he grinned.

"Looking fierce, Kurt Hummel!" he praised himself aloud and headed out.

He walked the few short blocks along the crowded street to Bangla Road, ignoring all the restaurateurs who tried to lure him inside their establishments. It was that time of the night; Bangla Road was now closed to traffic and in full on party mode. It was crowded and noisy and lined on both sides with bars of various kinds. Different music could be heard everywhere. Kurt looked around in awe enjoying the chaos and excessive activity. He wandered wide-eyed down the street, and after disgustedly turning down numerous invitations to ping pong shows, decided on a loosely themed Irish bar that looked relatively respectable. A glamorously dressed 'lady boy' flirted lightly with him, taking his drink order as he took a seat near the bar. His Singapore Sling arrived quickly. He sipped it slowly and watched a group of American boys at a nearby table throw back shots. They were laughing loudly; most of them had their backs turned to Kurt, but one of them - a tall, attractive brunette - winked at Kurt when their eyes met. Kurt smiled and winked back. He didn't make a habit of flirting with strange men, but he was single now and on vacation.

The tipsy, dark-haired stranger approached Kurt and introduced himself.

"Hey, babe. I'm Lucas. Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'm Kurt," Kurt replied, smiling as he raised his nearly full glass. "I'm good, but I wouldn't mind a dance when I'm done, if you're up for it."

Lucas nodded and grinned, waiting while Kurt threw back his cocktail. He led Kurt by the hand to the crowded dance floor in the back corner of the bar. He pulled Kurt close, gripping his waist as Kurt's arms wrapped around his neck. Kurt closed his eyes, letting the music take him over, moving rhythmically with Lucas to the music. Kurt suddenly felt weightless and carefree.

Across the bar, a certain American man watched, grinning as his friend Lucas put the moves on a cute twink. His grin faded when he realized he recognized the guy in Lucas's arms as his old high school nemesis, Kurt Hummel.

Sebastian Smythe stood shocked. Kurt looked smoking hot, but what was he doing in Phuket, and why was he dancing so provocatively with Lucas when he was supposed to be married to Blaine? Where was Blaine? Sebastian was puzzled, amused, and a little turned on as he watched Kurt and Lucas grind on the dance floor.

A few songs later, Lucas dragged Kurt to the bar. He bought them both drinks and then took Kurt to meet his friends.

"We all go to Columbia together. These are my frat brothers," Lucas explained, pointing to each man and naming them one by one. "This is John, George, Liam, Craig, Tom, Phillip and..."

"Sebastian Smythe," Kurt finished for him.

"Umm, yes." Lucas frowned. "You two know each other?"

He sounded disappointed. He knew Sebastian's reputation, and instantly assumed Kurt and Sebastian had probably hooked up at some point.

Both Kurt and Sebastian nodded.

"Hey, Kurt," Sebastian smirked.

"Sebastian..." Kurt grimaced, turning to Lucas, "tried to steal my ex when we were in high school."

Lucas sighed with relief, but Sebastian responded with surprise.

"Your ex? Wait! What? After that fancy proposal at Dalton and everything?"

"No!" Kurt snapped bitchily. "AFTER he cheated on me AGAIN with a stripper at his bachelor party, I left him at the altar."

Sebastian's mouth dropped open.

"I'm so ummm..." He wanted to say shocked but went with sorry instead. "I'm so sorry."

Kurt shrugged and stormed off. He really didn't want to talk about it, especially not with Sebastian.

Lucas chased after him, catching him a few bars down.

"Kurt! Wait!"

Kurt stopped and turned.

"I'm so sorry for what you went through Kurt. Was it recent?"

Kurt nodded.

"Happened a few days ago. This trip to Phuket was supposed to be our honeymoon. It was supposed to be a surprise for him but I was the one who got the surprise."

Looking hurt, Kurt bit his bottom lip; he refused to cry.'

Lucas took Kurt's hand and squeezed gently, giving him a sympathetic look.

"That's awful, Kurt." Lucas said, grimacing. "Look, I know we just met but you seem sweet. I would really like to get to know you."

Lucas smiled wide, he had a great idea. "We're all taking a tour tomorrow to Phi Phi Island. We have an extra seat because our friend Toby ate some bad seafood yesterday…"

Kurt scrunched his nose in disgust and Lucas chuckled in response.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad, poor bastard. Would you like to join us? The island is supposed to be beautiful."

Kurt hesitated and Lucas feared he'd say no.

"It'll be fun," Lucas tempted. "We're going snorkeling and everything."

Kurt shrugged then nodded.

"Sure, why not? That would be great. Are you sure your friends won't mind? What about Sebastian?"

"I'll deal with Sebastian," Lucas laughed, then asked shyly, "Can I get your number? You know, so I can text you the details and stuff."

Kurt smiled.

"Of course. Do you have your phone?"

Lucas reached into his pocket and pulled it out, then handed it over. Kurt entered his number and passed it back.

Lucas resisted the urge to perform a happy dance right there in the street as he thanked Kurt. Kurt was super sexy. Lucas couldn't believe that he had agreed to go on a date with him or that he had given him his number. Lucas's vacation was really looking up.

Kurt stepped forward and kissed Lucas on the cheek.

"I think I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you tomorrow"

Lucas nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Kurt."

He stood and watched Kurt make his way through the crowd, not taking his eyes off Kurt's gorgeous ass until he had turned the corner.

Kurt walked back to his hotel and Lucas returned to his friends to brag about his date the next day. Sebastian put up a token protest about 'Princess' joining their tour. Secretly, though, after seeing Kurt in hot pants, he was quietly looking forward to seeing him in just his swim suit. He was only human, after all.

Kurt was smiling as he returned to his hotel room. He changed into his sleep shorts and carried out his skin care routine, carefully removing his eye make-up. He hadn't been on a first date in a long time. He wanted his skin to look flawless.

Lucas was extremely attractive. Tall, with dark hair and dark eyes, but best of all he had been so sweet to Kurt, so understanding. Kurt knew it was too soon for anything serious, but decided that a little vacation romance might do him good.

Kurt turned on his phone. He once again ignored all the messages from concerned friends and family, instead skipping to the most recent one.

He saved Lucas's number in his phone book, smiling as he opened the message and read it. Lucas gave Kurt all the details he needed; telling him when and where they should meet, and what he needed to bring.

Kurt replied with a simple 'thank you'. He texted his dad again and turned off his phone. He then dialed '2' from the landline, calling the hotel reception to request a 6:00 a.m. wake up call.

Kurt was excited about his date. He lay in bed, thinking about Lucas as he fell asleep, ignoring the fact that he would be spending the entire day with the one and only smirky and sarcastic Sebastian Smythe.

The sun was barely up when Kurt answered his wake up call. He showered quickly, dressing in navy board shorts and a light blue Calvin Klein T-shirt. He packed a back pack with all the essentials for a day out on the water: hat, sunglasses, water, sunscreen, camera, towel, and a change of clothes. He slipped on his flip flops and took two sea sickness pills before heading down for breakfast. He chose fresh fruit - pineapple, banana, papaya, and mango, plus coffee and guava juice.

He finally gained the courage to read through some of his phone messages while he ate. There were a lot from Blaine, begging for forgiveness, and also some from Sam, who texted on Blaine's behalf. Kurt deleted all those immediately.

What didn't Blaine understand about over? O-V-E-R!

After sending a quick text to Lucas that said 'leaving now', Kurt shut off his phone. He had no desire to spoil his day before it had even begun. He finished eating and headed out. He gave a tuk tuk driver the address of Lucas's hotel and haggled a price. If he'd had more time, he would have just walked, but he hadn't adjusted to the heat yet, and really had no idea where to go. Also, a tuk tuk was a novelty, so he decided to cross it off his bucket list.

Less than 10 minutes later, Kurt was walking into the foyer of Lucas's hotel, straight into the man's waiting arms. They hugged warmly. Lucas was just as cute as Kurt remembered. Kurt greeted all of Lucas's friends cordially, grunting at Sebastian, who smirked in response.

'Today is going to be so much fun,' Kurt thought sarcastically. He sat in the back of the tour van, sandwiched between Lucas and Sebastian. He wondered as they pulled away from the hotel if it was too late to change his mind, but then Lucas took his hand and smiled. Kurt smiled back, relaxed a little, and set about enjoying his day despite Sebastian Smythe.

Notes: Don't forget to follow me on twitter _kurtbastian_ or on my personal account R5didntpassmeby xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Summary: Paradise isn't always so sweet

Notes: As usual a massive thank you to Frankie for her editing and in this instance her wonderful advice. She's an amazing mentor. This chapter hurt me to write because I love these characters so dearly. The tears were real so Please don't hate me for this. That said I'm adding a TRIGGER WARNING for the attempted coercion and graphic sexual assault and associated distress of a major character. Also there are numerous OC's of mine in this chapter. They are all purely fictional. I'm a very visual person so like to give them all faces : Lucas = David Henrie  
Tom = Shia LaBeouf  
George = Gregg Sulkin  
Liam = Paul Wesley  
Craig = Rocky Lynch  
Toby = Rupert Grint  
Miss Sapphire = Guy Pearce in Priscilla Queen of the Desert

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Lucas took Kurt's bag and helped him onto the barely seaworthy speedboat, sitting possessively beside him, blocking Sebastian. Lucas wasn't sure why, but he was getting weird vibes from the other man. Sebastian had stolen guys from Lucas before, and although Kurt couldn't seem less interested in Sebastian, Lucas wasn't taking any chances. He'd just met Kurt, but knew what he was going through with his ex. It had been a long while since Lucas had been with anyone. Kurt was going to need a rebound and Lucas was more than up to the challenge. After all, Kurt was smoking hot.  
Kurt smiled at Lucas nervously and clenched his fists tight around the strap of his bag as the tour guide, a flamboyant lady boy who introduced herself as Miss Sapphire, started the speed boat. Lucas scooted closer to Kurt. Their thighs brushed and he put his arm around Kurt, stroking the back of his neck with his thumb. Lucas grinned excitedly.  
"This is the fun part, Kurt," Lucas said. "Hold on tight."  
Kurt laughed and moved over a little to give himself some space. Kurt didn't know Lucas that well, and things were moving too quickly for him.  
"Aren't you two cozy?" Sebastian whispered against Kurt's ear, taunting him when Kurt sat beside him later to get a photograph of the coast line. "It sure didn't take you long to get over Blaine did it? What's it been? Four days?"  
Kurt flinched at Sebastian's cruel words.  
"Not that it's any of your business," Kurt snarled through gritted teeth, "but at least I broke up with Blaine before I moved on. Why are you complaining anyway? You can have Blaine all to yourself now just like you always wanted."  
Sebastian shrugged. Lucas frowned at him, overhearing the tail end of the conversation.  
"That's enough, Bas," he intervened, placing his hand on Kurt's bare knee and squeezing it protectively when Kurt took his seat back beside him. Kurt cringed, uncomfortable, finding the gesture too familiar. Lucas was oblivious as Kurt moved away slightly again, taking his hand subtly and holding it.  
Before long, the speed boat came to a gradual halt in Maya Bay. The tour guide explained to them in her unique broken English that it was the site where Danny Boyle's movie The Beach had been filmed.  
Kurt remembered seeing the DVD once with Finn a few years ago, and although he loved Leonardo Di Caprio, he hadn't really enjoyed the film.  
The scenery surrounding him, aside from the ten or so other tour boats, was breathtaking. Kurt took multiple photos before accompanying Lucas and the other men from the boat. He smiled, stepping into the warm, clear water. Lucas's hand rested on the small of Kurt's back and steadily traveled lower as he escorted him to shore.  
Kurt frowned; maybe Lucas was a touchy-feely kind of guy. Kurt didn't know him well enough to be sure. All he knew as he took a seat on the sand with the other men was that it was all way too intimate for him so soon after his break up with Blaine. A hug was one thing, but Kurt was beginning to feel manhandled. He said nothing though. He didn't want to offend Lucas or embarrass him in front of his friends.  
"This place is beautiful," Kurt announced to no one in particular.  
"Do you think Leo sat here right where we are now?" George asked.  
"Yes, Doofus. Right here," Tom answered sarcastically. "Seriously? George, how would we know?"  
The group, including Kurt, laughed as Tom mocked poor George. George pouted and put his hands up in defeat.  
"I was just asking."  
Kurt stood to stretch his legs, walking to the water's edge to dip his toes in. He was surprised at the natural warmth of the water, but not by Lucas rushing to his side.  
"Are you having a good day?" Lucas asked, pulling Kurt close.  
Kurt nodded.  
"I am. It really is lovely here."  
Lucas leaned in to kiss Kurt, but Miss Sapphire blew her whistle.  
"All aboard!" she called to her passengers. Lucas missed Kurt's sigh of relief. He huffed in disappointment and they waded back to their boat.  
The boat travelled to "monkey beach" next. It was a small, sandy alcove packed with monkeys. They were cute, and Kurt took a few photos. The men fed them fruit. Miss Sapphire gave one of the primates a can of Coke to drink, and they all laughed except Kurt and Sebastian  
"That can't be good for his health," Kurt protested. Sebastian nodded in agreement.  
"But he loves...it's Coke not beer, yes?" Miss Sapphire giggled.  
"Geez! It's just a monkey, Kurt," Lucas mocked, rolling his eyes.  
Kurt shook his head and bit his tongue. They all clambered back into the speedboat and travelled along the island's coast line, enjoying the view, stopping soon after at a beautiful beach. They observed numerous large buildings standing back from the water.  
"Lunch!" Miss Sapphire chirped excitedly, climbing from the boat. "See you in ninety minute, yes?"  
The men got off the boat and headed to the huge, open dining hall. Sebastian took a seat on the bench beside Kurt after filling his plate from the extensive smorgasbord of Thai dishes.  
"How good is this food?" He gestured to his plate, not noticing Kurt's much smaller portion. "Liam won't eat Thai food so we've been living off McDonalds and pizza"  
Kurt smirked at Liam, who was eating a protein bar he had brought with him.  
"Seriously, Liam? That stuff will kill you," Kurt laughed. "When we get back to Patong, I'm taking you out for some real food."  
Liam shook his head. "Yeah, cause that worked out so well for Toby. Poor guy vomited up a lung yesterday."  
Kurt grinned sympathetically.  
"Trust me. The chicken satays I ate last night were divine. I'll get you some of those."  
Excluding Lucas, who scowled with jealousy, the entire table cheered when Liam reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, okay...I guess."  
Kurt gave a victorious smile. He stood and excused himself to use the men's room. He had used the urinal and was washing his hands when Lucas joined him at the sink.  
"Finally, we're alone," Lucas breathed seductively into Kurt's ear. He wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind and began to place open-mouthed kisses on his neck, grinding against his ass.  
Kurt turned in his arms.  
"No, Lucas…please, stop," Kurt said, trying to be polite. "Not here."  
Lucas paid no attention, pinning Kurt against the sink with his body.  
"You make me so hard, Kurt. Feel that."  
Lucas took Kurt's hand and placed it over the prominent bulge in his shorts. Kurt pulled his hand away, struggling to free himself from Lucas's embrace.  
"I said STOP!" Kurt's voice rose as he began to panic, pushing as hard as he could against Lucas's chest.  
The man didn't budge; instead he moaned loudly, rutting hard against Kurt.  
"What's wrong, Kurt? You've been leading me on since last night with your tight pants and your coy little smiles. It's time to stop being a prick tease and give me what I want."  
He kissed Kurt roughly and reached into the elastic waistband of his shorts, gripping Kurt's flaccid cock tight. Terrified, Kurt struggled against him. Tears began to run down Kurt's face.  
"No! Stop! Not here! Not like this! I don't want to!" Kurt pleaded.  
Kurt did the only thing left; something he swore he'd never do to another man. He lifted his leg and kneed Lucas with all the force he could muster in the groin. Considering the limited space Kurt had the action had the desired effect.  
Lucas doubled over, cursing.  
"Fuck! Holy fucking fuck! No wonder your fiancé cheated on you. You're just a stupid frigid bitch!"  
He pushed Kurt and stormed out angrily. Kurt scraped his elbow against the corroded sink as he fell to the floor. There he stayed, curled up, alone, trembling and crying, too traumatized to move.  
That's where George found him several minutes later. He stared at Kurt in shock.  
"Shit, Kurt! Are you are ok, dude? What happened? Do you want me to get Lucas?"  
Kurt stared back at George, wide-eyed, shaking his head furiously.  
"Nonononono…" he whimpered, sobbing.  
George reached for Kurt, but he pulled away. George hesitated. He wanted to help Kurt, but he wasn't sure what to do. It occurred to him that Sebastian had known Kurt in high school; admittedly they hadn't been the best of friends, but at least he would be a familiar face. Kurt might feel more comfortable with him.  
"Just wait here, Kurt. I'll get Bas." He spoke reassuringly as he left the bathroom, running to get Sebastian.  
Sebastian quickly returned with George. He kept a comfortable distance from Kurt and spoke soothingly.  
"Kurt? Are you ok? Will you let me help you up?"  
Kurt wouldn't move. He didn't acknowledge Sebastian's presence at all. Sebastian sighed. He couldn't just leave Kurt lying there. He then remembered Kurt's one weakness - his wardrobe.  
"This floor is filthy Kurt. You need to get up or you'll ruin your clothes."  
Kurt lifted his head and nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand before reaching out cautiously to Sebastian. Sebastian slowly eased closer, not wanting to spook Kurt. He took Kurt's hand to help him up from the floor. Kurt hissed in pain when Sebastian gripped his elbow to offer more support.  
"Oh my, Kurt! You're bleeding!" Sebastian looked concerned. "We need to find Miss Sapphire. Hopefully she'll have a first-aid kit on that dinghy death trap of hers and we can get that cleaned up."  
Kurt walked obediently with Sebastian back to the dining hall, while George searched for their guide.  
Fortunately, the rest of the guys, including Lucas, had decided to use the remainder of their stop over to cool off in the waves, so Sebastian was able to focus completely on comforting a trembling Kurt.  
"Can you tell me what happened, Kurt?" he spoke softly. "It's ok. It's just you and me. You're safe, Kurt."  
Kurt nodded.  
"Lu...Luc...Lucas...he tried…he tried..." Kurt stuttered, starting to sob again.  
"He tried to what?" Sebastian asked patiently, fearing he already knew the answer.  
"He tried to force me to have sex with him," Kurt whispered just as George returned with Miss Sapphire and an ill-equipped first aid kit.  
Sebastian saw red. It was true he enjoyed sex more than the average person, but Sebastian never had and never would take it by force. Thinking about the kind of romantic Kurt was and what Blaine had told him about David Karosky not only triggered Sebastian's protective side, but fuelled his anger. He couldn't contain it. He stood then ran.  
"Stay here with Kurt," Sebastian yelled back at George as he sprinted across the grass and onto the sand towards Lucas. Lucas was splashing around in the water without a care in the world.  
Lucas didn't notice Sebastian until it was too late. Sebastian hit him hard with the full force of his body. It was a tackle any footballer would have been proud of. It winded Lucas and sent him flying backwards through the shallow water. He landed on his back, going under the water for just a moment before Sebastian angrily pulled him up by his hair.  
"You fucking asshole!" he screamed repeatedly, punching him squarely in the face, not once, not twice, but three times; breaking his nose before Liam, Tom, and Craig could pull him off. Sebastian struggled against the three men, kicking his feet, connecting at least once with Lucas's ribs before he was dragged away. Other tourists watched the incident, backing away, obviously distressed.  
By the time Sebastian was calm enough to explain to the others what had happened and return to Kurt, Kurt's elbow was clean and dressed, and Kurt was sipping a glass of ice water.  
"You okay, Princess? When was your last tetanus shot?" Sebastian smiled softly.  
"About six months ago. I'm fine, but I can't look at him, Bas. He scared the fuck out of me."  
Miss Sapphire spoke up in broken English.  
"Me fix, Mr. Kurt. Me fix."  
Kurt smiled gratefully, watching her leave to go speak to a fellow tour operator. Later, when the men quietly boarded the boat for their return to Patong, Lucas was nowhere to be seen. Miss Sapphire had arranged his return on another boat, where his medical care would be taken care of...eventually.  
The trip back to Patong was uneventful, with a quick stop over on Khai Island for ice cream.  
Kurt stayed quietly by Sebastian's side the entire time, and surprisingly, Sebastian didn't mind one bit.

Notes: I'm so sorry..I promise our dear Kurtie will ok.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank Frankie as always. Without her my writing would be barely intelligible. If you haven't already be sure you read her many many wonderful Kurtbastian fics. She also writes a few about that Canon but less interesting Glee couple that shall remain unnamed here. :P I want to thank you all for taking this journey with me and for your feedback after ch 3. That was a tough one! This is a little lighter but I will add a WARNING for this chapter too as Kurt does recount his experience with Lucas here. That said I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you're on twitter don't forget to follow me _kurtbastian_ . I always love to fangirl with other kurtbastianites. xxx Chapter Text

Kurt and Sebastian sat alone at the back of the tour van as they approached Patong. Since Kurt was still shaken, Sebastian's friends had given them some space, and the two men were talking quietly among themselves, their moods somber.

Sebastian talked in soft tones, looking at Kurt with concern.

"I hate to ask this, Kurt. I know you've had a traumatic day, but how far did he get? I mean, do we need to get you checked by a doctor or anything?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. It was nothing like that. He was very aggressive. He cornered me and groped me. I didn't think he was going to stop. I was so freaked that I kneed him in the balls." Kurt smirked. "He pushed me over then. That's how I hurt my elbow"

"I'm so grateful it wasn't worse," Sebastian sighed; still upset, but much more relieved. "I'm sorry that it happened, though. We haven't known him that long. He only joined our frat this year. I never imagined he was capable of doing such a thing. They'll expel him from the fraternity. Behavior like that isn't tolerated."

It was important to Sebastian that Kurt knew that action would be taken and Lucas wouldn't get away with what he'd done, especially right now while Kurt was feeling so violated and vulnerable. Sebastian wondered if Kurt had considered pressing charges. He didn't ask yet though. That was a conservation for a little later. He didnt want to push Kurt too far, too soon.

"Thanks, Bas." Kurt smiled. "Thanks for your help. I don't know how I would have coped without a familiar face."

"Anytime, Princess," Sebastian teased. Kurt poked out his tongue in response.

Sebastian bit back the sexual remark on the tip of his tongue, deeming it inappropriate under the circumstances. He smiled as Liam joined them.

"Are you still up to treating me to those chicken satays?" he asked as gently as possible. "It's just that the guys are giving me shit 'cause I haven't eaten anything non-American since I arrived."

"You ate that Thai girl on Monday night," Tom called out his crude remark, "or at least licked her a little."

Liam blushed a furious red. The van erupted with laughter; even Kurt giggled. He turned to Sebastian.

"Straight guys are so gross!"

Sebastian shrugged, smirking.

The van pulled up outside the hotel and the men all piled out.

"I'm starving," George declared with great conviction.

"We should try that place down the street with the sign written only in Thai," Craig suggested. "It's always really crowded so I bet their food is good."

They all nodded in agreement and headed for the restaurant. Kurt put his bag on his back, and without thinking, took Sebastian's hand for security, following a few steps behind the rest of the group.

Sebastian wasn't big on holding hands. He associated it with being in love. Love was something potentially painful that he didn't really do, but he held Kurt's hand anyway. Kurt needed it right now, and if Sebastian was totally honest, it did feel kind of nice.

Sebastian smiled at Kurt.

"Are you ok, Princess?"

Kurt nodded.

"I'm a little thirsty and too hot."

Sebastian looked Kurt up and down brazenly.

"I'd say you're just the right amount of hot."

Kurt giggled,bashful at being flirted with.

"Be careful, Bas, or I'll start to think you like me."

"Ehh...I guess you're not so bad."

"Come on, love birds…" Tom turned, walking backwards as he teased Kurt and Sebastian. "We are almost there. Keep...owww!"

Kurt and Sebastian laughed hysterically as Tom walked backwards into a sandwich board on the sidewalk.

"Good one, Thomas!"

"Great move, Tommy boy!"

The group kept laughing as they stepped into the restaurant.

Liam made heart eyes at the Thai waitress who seated them at their table.

"The staff don't look like that at Mcdonalds," he joked.

Sebastian pulled out a chair for Kurt, sitting close beside him, perusing the menu together before ordering. Kurt requested the spicy green papaya salad and a bottle of water, plus a double order of chicken satays for chose the green chicken curry with rice and a beer.

They shared stories while they waited for their food. Kurt soon discovered that the other boys were all straight. Tom and Craig had girlfriends back home, but the rest were single and apparently very promiscuous. They all talked about their plans to stay in for the night. Craig and Liam volunteered their hotel room for the evening, naming it 'Par-tay Central', hooting and cheering excitedly.

The conversation settled down when their meals arrived. None of the men stood on ceremony, tucking into their dishes heartily, Liam included.

Sebastian's phone chimed with a text message. He read it discreetly and smiled, resting his knee against Kurt's under the table.

Kurt ate slowly, not keen for the meal to be over. Soon he would be taking a tuk tuk back to his hotel _alone_, to spend the night _alone_. Kurt didn't want to be alone tonight.

Kurt had been terrified today. The incident with Lucashad reminded Kurt of the day in the locker room when David Karofsky had hate kissed him. Sure, he had made peace now with David, but at the time he had hadnightmares every night for almost a week.

Today had been much worse. Kurt was afraid to be by himself.

Soon, the food was gone, and Kurt prepared himself to say goodbye to his new 'friends'. He used the term loosely because he doubted he'd ever see them again after tonight.

They divided the bill then all got up to leave. The group headed towards their hotel and Kurt said a collective "bye" and proceeded in the direction of the tuk tuk stand.

The men stopped, all looking confused.

"Bye?" Sebastian asked.

"Where are you going?" Liam and Tom questioned in unison.

"Thought we agreed to a party in our room," Craig added.

"Oh!" Kurt was pleasantly surprised. "I didn't realize I was invited, too."

Sebastian shook his head.

"Did you really think we'd leave you alone after the day you've had? There's no way. You are staying with me tonight."

All the men murmured the same sentiment. Sebastian continued before Kurt could protest.

"Before you say anything, my room has twin beds so I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, Kurt. No funny business, I promise, unless you want funny business." Sebastian wiggled his eye brows.

Kurt gave him a playful nudge.

"You're an idiot. Thank you, Bas. I appreciate it so much."

"Great! Now that's settled, let's go!"

Sebastian put an arm around Kurt's shoulder in a friendly gesture and they walked together amongst the group.

"Wait!" Kurt stopped short, alarmed. "What about Lucas? What if we run into him at the hotel?"

"It's okay, Kurt. Toby texted me during dinner. The fucktard went to say goodbye to him. He told Toby that 'someone' broke his precious nose in two places or some bullshit. Apparently he's heading home tonight to get a nose job from his mommy's plastic surgeon" Sebastian's words dripped with sarcasm.

The entire group burst into laughter, various hands patting Sebastian on the back or high-fiving him as they chanted, "Rock-y! Rock-y! Rock-y!"

Kurt made eye contact with Sebastian and pretended to swoon.

"Oh Sebastian...my hero," he mocked in an exaggerated, fake Southern accent, laughing.

Sebastian smiled and winked at Kurt, who smiled back.

"Thank you," Kurt mouthed.

Sebastian nodded. He held the door open for Kurt as they entered a convenience store with the other men in tow. The air conditioning was ice cold. Kurt shivered as they made their way to the fridges at the back and all together selected some beer, then some potato chips and other junk food to take to 'Par-tay Central'. At the counter, they all chipped in a few baht and each carried something back to the room.

Kurt began to relax as he opened a beer, took a large gulp, and stepped out onto the balcony. The room was on the 9th floor facing the beach; it was dark out now, so he gazed upon the lights of Patong. He was humming and swaying gently along with the music that Craig had playing. It was some generic top 40 song Kurt had heard on the radio, but had not bothered to learn the name of.

Sebastian stood back against the wall, drinking and watching Kurt. He had never noticed before how elegant Kurt was. He carried himself with such grace and dignity. He really was striking, even in just a T-shirt and shorts. How had Sebastian missed that before?

Sebastian continued to stare as Kurt leaned over against the rail; a dreamy look on his usually smug face.

"He's breathtaking," Sebastian muttered to himself.

Kurt was strong; physically strong. He had certainly buffed up significantly in the three years since Sebastian had last seen him at Dalton, but as Sebastian studiedKurt more closely he realized that there was so much more to him than that. Kurt possessed the kind of strength that really counted -inner strength.

With everything Kurt had been through today, he still stood tall with his head held high. He still managed to have a laugh and enjoy a drink with his new friends. Sebastian admired that strength. He admired the determination that Kurt showed;a determination to go on and never give up. Sebastian thought Kurt was beautiful, and he admired Kurt.

Sebastian joined Kurt on the balcony. A different song played now, no better or no worse than the previous one, just different.

"I never thought I'd say these words to you, Hummel, but let me know when you're ready and I'll take you back to my room...It's been a long day."

Kurt nodded and finished his beer.

"I am a bit tired." He massaged his temples with his thumbs. "I have a slight headache, too."

"It's probably this awful music." Sebastian offered Kurt his hand, and Kurt took it. "'Kay guys, Kurt and I are outta here. Don't have too much fun or get arrested after we are leave, 'cause I swear I will NOT be bailing your asses out of prison,"

The guys said goodnight to Kurt and Sebastian as they headed for the door. They walked to the elevator stepping inside and ridingthe two floors up in comfortable silence. When the doors opened Sebastian led Kurt to his room. It was larger than Craig and Liam's and decorated more elegantly. Kurt liked it.

"Which bed is yours?" Kurt asked curiously, kicking off his flip flops.

"You can take the one by the window. Do you need anything to sleep in?"

"I'm good. I just sleep in my boxers. I brought a change of clothes with me anyway for after snorkeling but that didn't happen because..."

Sebastian sighed and began to undress.

"There are tons of places around here to snorkel."

Kurt nodded, trying desperately not to notice Sebastian's chiseled abs as he stood there shirtless, looking adorable. Dressed in just his boxers, Sebastian climbed under his bed covers.

"Do you want to watch a little t.v.? Rocky Horror is on."

"Sounds good." Kurt undressed and slid into bed. "Thanks, Bas, for everything." He yawned as Sebastian smiled over at him.

They watched the movie silently. Sebastian kept one eye on Kurt, refusing to sleep until he knew for sure that Kurt was settled.

About half way through _The Time Warp,_ Sebastian heard Kurt's gentle snoring. He smiled to himself, turning off the television and the lamp. He looked over at Kurt one last time, whispering, "Sweet dreams, Princess," before getting himself comfortable and dozing off.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again thank you to my dear Frankie, at least one of us is skilled at punctuation.

Thank you also to each and everyone of you for your love especially my friend Rachel who has been tossing around ideas for this fic with me. You will find her on twitter 4evarandom. Follow her. She's amazing. This chapter is for her.

This is my fav chapter so far as you read you will see why. ;)  
I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Sebastian was woken suddenly in the dead of night by the sound of Kurt's shrill shrieks.

"No! Stop! Please!" Kurt screamed. "Stop!"

Sebastian flew from his bed, turning on a lamp in the process. Across the room, Kurt thrashed around in his bed, his uncovered body soaked in sweat and his pale face streaked with tears as he cried out in fear.

"No!"

"Kurt?"

Despite his own despair, Sebastian spoke calmly, approaching Kurt with caution.

"Kurt? Wake up."

He touched Kurt's shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Kurt you're having a nightmare, babe. Wake up."

Kurt opened his eyes wide, looking positively terrified. He was panting, trying to catch his breath. His arms were still swinging, barely missing Sebastian, who was leaning over him.

"Shh, Kurt. It's just me. It's Bas. It's just a bad dream, babe. You're safe."

Kurt looked at Sebastian, startled, barely recognizing him in his fearful state. He hid his face in his hands, curled up on his side in the fetal position, and wept.

Sebastian stayed close. He lifted Kurt's head gently onto his thigh and stroked Kurt's hair. When Kurt didn't resist, Sebastian began to sing softly to him. It was something that Sebastian's mother had done for him when he was younger and had nightmares. It had always comforted him.

_"Come on, stand, up again,_

_Stand, you're gonna run again,_

_Don't give up,_

_You're gonna see tomorrow,_

_That you'll be on your feet again,_

_Sometimes the world's gonna knock you over,_

_But you will see who are your friends…"_

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's leg, his body shaking from his violent sobbing. Sebastian rubbed his back in slow,soothing circles.

_"Come on, stand, up again,_

_Come on, stand,_

_Stand, you're gonna run again…"_

Sebastian paused. He felt helpless as he attempted to calm his new friend.

"It's okay, Kurt. You're safe. You're not alone."

_"Your faith and patience will be your soldiers,_

_To guide you through your troubled times,_

_Just put one foot in front of the other,_

_The battles are inside your mind,_

_You have the power to face your demons,_

_No matter how they go at times,_

_And rid yourself of your fear and weakness,_

_So you can start to live your life…"_

Kurt started to settle. No longer crying, his breathing now became more regular. He snuggled against Sebastian, listening to his voice.

_"Come on, stand, up again,_

_Come on, stand,_

_Stand, you're gonna run againnnnn..."_

Sebastian's voice trailed off. Kurt looked up at him gratefully, with red puffy eyes.

"Your voice is beautiful Sebastian," Kurt sniffed.

Sebastian blushed at the compliment, giving Kurt a shy smile. He began to stroke Kurt's hair again.

"I know I'm always asking you this, but are you okay, Princess? Can I get you a drink of water or anything?"

"I'd love some water. Thank you, Sebastian."

Sebastian scowled playfully.

"I swear if you thank me one more time, Kurt, I'll scream."

He passed Kurt a few tissues. Kurt blew his nose and wiped away his tears, dropping the tissues into the waste paper basket between their beds.

"You've been surprisingly kind to me through all this."

"I'm a kind kinda guy," Sebastian teased with a goofy grin.

He placed a pillow under Kurt's head, getting up to fetch him water.

"It's just what any decent guy would do"

"You're very surprising, Sebastian Smythe"

Kurt half-smiled, sitting up to take the water.

"Hmm...I choose to take that as a compliment," Sebastian joked, sitting closely beside Kurt.

"You should!"

Kurt took a few small sips from the bottle before handing it back to Sebastian. Sebastian took a large gulp, then placed it on the table beside the bed.

"That nightmare?" Sebastian asked cautiously. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt shook his head adamantly.

"Maybe in the morning."

Seeking comfort, Kurt rested his head against Sebastian's bare shoulder.

Sebastian's skin was warm and soft. Unshowered after a long day, he smelled like a combination of salt water, sweat, and sunscreen.

Kurt buried his face in Sebastian's neck and breathed him in. Without thinking, he pressed his lips to the sensitive spot behind Sebastian's ear. Sebastian's breath caught and he closed his eyes, his body tingling. Kurt trailed soft kisses down Sebastian neck before sucking his ear lobe into his mouth, nipping gently. Sebastian moaned Kurt's name.

Kurt cupped Sebastian's face in his hands, forcing Sebastian to turn his head and look into Kurt's lust-filled eyes. Both men leaned in, neither speaking for fear of breaking the spell. Their lips touched, barely at first, then with more desperation.

Sebastian buried his hands in the back of Kurt's hair as his tongue explored

Kurt's mouth, expertly tangling with Kurt's, making him whine with desire.

Eventually the men were forced to pull back in orderto breathe, both panting heavily. Kurt leaned back in for a second kiss, but Sebastian placed a hand on his chest to stop him. Sebastian wasnt sure that he was ready for this and he knew Kurt definitely wasn't.

Sebastian looked at Kurt earnestly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. I'm totally going to be kicking myself tomorrow. That kiss was amazing Kurt, but we need to slow this down."

Feeling rejected and humiliated, Kurt looked away, a tear rolling down his face.

Sebastian cupped Kurt's cheek, wiping away the single tear with his thumb. He gazed at Kurt, his eyes filled with compassion.

"I can't take advantage of you while you're vulnerable, Kurt. That would make me no better than Lucas."

"It's not taking advantage if I want it," Kurt argued.

Sebastian sighed, determined to stand his ground.

"Please. You've had a horribly rough day. You need to sleep."

Kurt scowled.

"I know what I want. I'm not a child, Sebastian," he snapped petulantly.

"I know you're not," Sebastian agreed. "Trust me, Kurt...after that kiss, I know."

Sebastian's phone sat on the bedside table. He checked the time.

"It's after 3 a.m. We are both tired."

Sebastian got up, turning off the lamp. Too exhausted to protest further, Kurt yawned and lay down. He reached for Sebastian's hand in the dark.

"Do you think you could just hold me for a while until I fall asleep?" Kurt pleaded. "I'm scared Sebastian. I don't want to be alone."

"Sure," Sebastian replied warmly.

Kurt scooted over. Sebastian lay down, getting himself comfortable in Kurt's bed. He adjusted the pillow under his head and pulled a sheet up over them both.

They laid cuddled together in the darkness. Sebastian was stretched out on his back with Kurt, who was nestled into his side, encased protectively in his arms. Kurt had rested his head on Sebastian's bare chest, wrapping his arm around Sebastian's waist. He listened to the rhythmic beating of Sebastian's heart as Sebastian listened to Kurt breathe. It was the safest and most nurtured Kurt had felt in the longest time.

"Night, Bas," Kurt mumbled sleepily.

Sebastian kissed Kurt's hair.

"Good night, Kurtie" he whispered. "Off to sleep now. It's okay, babe. I've got you"

Sebastian woke early, getting up but letting Kurt sleep. He looked so peaceful as Sebastian watched him; a far cry from the hysterical man that Sebastian had comforted during the night.

Kurt stirred, somehow sensing Sebastian's gaze on him. He woke slowly, his eyes taking time to focus.

"Were you watching me sleep, creeper?" he mumbled.

"No!" Sebastian retorted, a little embarrassed about being caught. "I just wondered when your lazy ass was going to wake up. I ordered us breakfast and I'm starving."

Kurt chuckled, sitting up. He looked around the room. There were trays of food everywhere.

"What did you do?" he asked Sebastian.

"I told you. I ordered breakfast." Sebastian grinned.

"For who? The whole island?" Kurt laughed.

"Well, I didn't know what you'd like, so I ordered a bit of everything," Sebastian explained as if it were obvious. "There's pancakes, waffles, fruit, cereal, a few different kinds of eggs, bacon, sausages, a few different fruit juices, coffee, of course, and a Thai dish. I think it's called joke or yolk or something like that. It looks like really icky oatmeal."

"Oh my God, Bas, you're crazy." Kurt chuckled, shaking his head.

"So, what will you have?" Sebastian prompted.

"Hmm…" Kurt looked around at all the food, "…waffles, maybe, and some fruit...definitely coffee and an apple juice, I think."

Kurt started to get out of bed, but Bas stopped him.

"I'll get it for you," Sebastian offered kindly.

Kurt nodded, lapping up the attention.

"Thanks."

Sebastian cleared a tray and prepared a new one with waffles and the other items Kurt wanted, passing it to him.

"ooh Breakfast in bed, How decedant!" Kurt exclaimed.

Sebastianbeamed as he settled beside Kurt with his own tray of eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes, and coffee. As they ate together Sebastian realized it felt good to make happy.

"If you continue to eat like that you'll die of heart disease before you're thirty," Kurt frowned. "So much cholesterol."

"I know," Sebastian smirked. "It's strictly vacation food. At home I'm a granola and yogurt kinda guy. I'm a terrible cook."

"Really?" Kurt gasped. "I love to cook. It's one of my favorite things. I make the best egg white omelets."

"You eat really healthy, huh?" Sebastian enquired curiously.

Kurt nodded.

"I try to...my dad had a heart attack when I was in high school."

"Oh! I'm sorry." Sebastian sounded sympathetic.

"It's okay," Kurt assured him. "Dad is fine. He made a full recovery. It just made me really conscious of my food choices. I have a real weakness for cookies though."

Sebastian smiled.

"Me too. My mother bakes the most amazing oatmeal and raisin cookies. I used to sell them to my friends for extra coffee money when I was at Dalton."

"You're quite the entrepreneur," Kurt teased, moving his breakfast tray aside.

Sebastian chuckled. He picked up a pillow and smacked Kurt lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh, no you didn't," Kurt laughed, jumping up onto his knees on the bed and grabbing a pillow of his own. "Prepare to die, Smythe!" he cried, slapping Sebastian hard.

"Oh, it's on, Hummel! You're going down!" Sebastian fought back.

The boys hit back and forth with their pillows until they were both rolling around on the bed, laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe.

"Stop! Stop!" Sebastian panted. "Stop I give up! You win...you win!"

Kurt hit him a few times more.

"What was that, Smythe?" he taunted. "I didn't quite hear you."

"You win...you win, Kurt! I surrender!" Sebastian laid down his pillow and conceded, still laughing and trying to catch his breath."

"I'm king of the world!" Kurt boasted, falling back onto the bed, snickering.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and fake pouted.

"You're kinda okay, Hummel."

"You're not so bad yourself," Kurt admitted. _'__You're actually pretty great,'_ Kurt thought to himself.

"So...what do you want to do today?" Sebastian asked awkwardly.

"I'd love a shower...then I don't know," Kurt replied. "What are the guys doing?"

"We are all doing our own thing today, then meeting up for drinks after dinner," Sebastian answered. "I thought I might just hang at the beach, get a massage, have a few cocktails, that kind of thing"

"Do you mind if I join you?" Kurt asked timidly. He wasn't sure if Sebastian would want him hanging around.

"That depends," Sebastian teased, "are you willing to shout the first drink?"

"Ehh…I guess," Kurt grinned, "but only if I can shower, like right now"

Sebastian nodded.

"The bathroom is that way."

Kurt collected his fresh clothes, stressing over how crumpled they were, and took them to the bathroom with him. Sebastian stared after him, hearing the bathroom door lock and the water begin to run.

He suddenly wished he was with Kurt on the other side of that door. Now was the time he began kicking himself for his chivalry last night. He knew, though, that the timing hadn't been right. He hoped that soon it would be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Summary: A drunken morning on the beach leads to something more permanent

Notes: Thank you to my comma queen Frankie, you should definitely all be following her on twitter francescahartz and reading all her wonderful Kurtbastian, (psst just so you know she wrote Deliver me especially for me and its angsty, romantic and incredible) Niff and kl..kl..kl (ick you know who I mean lol) stories. Also while you're following her, follow me too _Kurtbastian_ or R5didntpassmeby There is some drinking in this chapter. I haven't really made this clear yet but this fic does take place a few years after season 5 so both men are of legal age to drink. Also if you're wondering what Zach looks like picture Landon Liboiron. I want to thank you all for your continued love and comments. Please keep them all coming. They inspire me to continue and I am taking your ideas on board. Please know I love you all very much. My fellow Kurtbastianites are my family. Enjoy chapter 6 xxx

* * *

Showered, primped, and dressed casually in shorts, a t-shirt, and flip-flops, Kurt and Sebastian packed Kurt's backpack with their necessary supplies for the day and took the short walk to the beach. They impatiently ignored the pushy store owners who tried tempting them with their counterfeit wares as they passed.

"Be careful if you want to buy DVDs," Sebastian warned Kurt as they stepped around a particularly aggressive vendor who attempted to block their path. "George bought a shit load of them from the Phuket Town markets on the weekend, got them back to the hotel to watch, and they were all in Thai. He was so pissed." Sebastian grimaced. "The chick selling them swore they were in English. She charged him like 50 baht each for them."

"Oh! That sucks," Kurt sympathized. "I'm glad you told me. I was thinking of picking up a few movies that aren't out at home yet."

Sebastian scowled, stepping onto the sand.

"The store owners here are too pushy. It kinda pisses me off. Seriously I wouldn't buy that knock off shit at home so I'm definitely not wasting my precious drink money buying it here.

"I know what you mean," Kurt agreed, finding a sun lounge under the shade of a palm tree and laying his towel on it, "the quality of most of the clothing they sell here makes the fashionista in me want to weep."

Sebastian laughed, taking the spot beside him and laying back.

"You and your clothes," he teased. "At least you seem to wear boy's clothes nowadays."

Kurt playfully scrunched his nose at Sebastian.

"Fashion has no gender, Mr. Smythe, and excuse me if, unlike you, I'm not happy walking around looking like I just crawled out of a Goodwill."

Sebastian gasped in mock horror.

"Oh, Kurtie, you wound me. This shirt is Versace, I'll have you know."

They both grinned as they lay back, relaxing in the sunshine with a light sea breeze blowing over them.

"You know, we are all being dragged by Tom to The Gem Gallery tomorrow. It's supposed to be the world's biggest jewelry store or some shit," Sebastian remarked. "The fool wants to buy an engagement ring for his girlfriend, Emma. You should come with us. It's the real deal, not fake stuff."

Kurt's eyes lit up.

"Aww! How romantic!" Kurt cooed. "I think I will. I love a little bling, plus if the prices are good, I might be able to do some early Christmas shopping for my girls."

Sebastian looked a little confused.

"Your girls?"

"Yes," Kurt replied, "I love my girls. You probably don't remember Santana,

Rachel, or Mercedes from high school, but we are all still close."

"Oh, I remember Satan," Sebastian smirked. "I whipped her butt in a duel and finished her off with a Slushie. It was brutal." Sebastian paused. "I was such an asshole in high school."

Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you were, though if you had stolen Blaine back then you would have been doing me a favor, turns out he was an even bigger asshole."

Sebastian cringed at Kurt's honesty, speaking earnestly.

"I've changed Kurt. I'm not the same guy I was back then. I've grown up a lot."

"I'm beginning to see that, Bas," Kurt replied.

Kurt lay back on the sun lounge and closed his eyes to relax, breathing in the sea air.

"Hey! Don't you go to sleep!" Sebastian leaned over, prodding Kurt in the ribs and making him jump. "Your pale skin will burn to a crisp; plus you promised to buy the first round of drinks."

Kurt groaned.

"Bas, it's only about 10 a.m. Way too early for drinks."

"We are on vacation, Kurtie," Sebastian reminded Kurt. "It's never too early for drinks."

"You're right," Kurt caution to the wind, he got up and went to the beach bar for cocktails. Sebastian let out a tiny moan watching Kurt's ass as he walked away.

Kurt read the sign. It said Shabby Chic Bar, but looking around Kurt decided this bar was all shabby with no chic. Regardless, he ordered two Long Island Iced Teas, pointing over to Sebastian so the waiter knew where to serve them.

"And please, keep them coming!" he added, giving the grateful bartender a hefty tip.

The men relaxed on the beach for several hours, laughing, drinking, reminiscing, and catching up. They were approached regularly by local people offering their goods for sale. These included items like sarongs, handmade jewelry, or foot massages. They declined each offer politely, simply enjoying their drinks and chatting. By lunch time, they were both decidedly drunk.

"I'm too hot," Sebastian complained.

"True dat," Kurt confirmed, openly flirting.

"You think so?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

Kurt nodded.

"And you have a great ass." He slurred his words a little.

"I do, don't I?" Sebastian agreed, and they both laughed.

"I _neeeeeeed_ food!" Kurt announced grandly. "Do you want food?"

"I want food," Sebastian said.

"Let's get food," Kurt decided.

Kurt stood, wobbling a little on his feet as he packed his things into his backpack.

"It's only 1 p.m. and you are smashed, Kurtie," Sebastian giggled, leaning against Kurt to stay upright, their faces close, "and you have the prettiest lips."

"I do, don't I?" Kurt parroted Sebastian's earlier words and they both leaned in. Their noses clashed together before their lips could meet.

"Owww," Sebastian complained, pulling back. "Food! We need food!"

He took Kurt's hand and they stumbled, practically unnoticed, down the beach together. They took the last table in a crowded beach side café, sitting opposite one another, with their joined hands on the table.

A petite waitress came to take their order. She addressed Kurt, who was reading the menu board on the wall.

"What do you have for you and your pretty boyfriend?" She smiled. "So in love."

Kurt was about to correct her when Sebastian spoke.

"I'll have pad thai and a large beer please."

Kurt's eyes narrowed as he tried to decide.

"Umm...I'll have the gai yang with rice and also a beer please."

She smiled again.

"Yes, sirs."

Kurt looked at Sebastian shocked, forgetting they were still holding hands.

"You let that poor girl think we were boyfriends." He laughed disbelievingly.

Sebastian shrugged.

"Would that be so bad? You heard the nice lady, Kurtie. I'm pretty!"

"Bas, I just broke off my engagement, and unless you've changed dramatically, you don't have boyfriends." Drunk Kurt was confused.

"I've had a boyfriend," Sebastian defended himself.

"This year at school I had a boyfriend, Kurt. He was a philopsysy major...a

philosophy major named Zach. He was pretty Kurt." Sebastian frowned. "Not as pretty as you, Princess, but still pretty hot!"

"Oh!" Kurt replied as their waitress returned with their beers. He took a long drink of the ice cold beverage, unsure of how to reply. Sebastian had definitely changed, and it seemed to be for the better. He was softer and a little more human now.

Sebastian watched Kurt as they both drank their beers, trying to work out what the other man was thinking. The silence became awkward.

"I wanna get a tattoo," Sebastian blurted out randomly, attempting to break the ice.

"That's a great idea," Kurt encouraged. "I have a tattoo...on my shoulder."

Sebastian was shocked.

"YOU have a tattoo? You have to show me Kurt...right now!"

Now even drunker and feeling totally uninhibited, Kurt removed his t-shirt, right there at the table. Sebastian watched with definite interest. Kurt turned in his seat, exposing his tattoo to Sebastian.

"So pretty," Sebastian gasped, referring more to Kurt's upper body than to the actual tattoo. Kurt shivered, his skin tingling when Sebastian ran his fingers gently over the letters. "It's get Bette Midler?" He questioned. "What does that even mean?

"It's a funny story actually..." Kurt was cut off by the waitress bringing their food. Much to Sebastian's dismay, Kurt put his shirt back on. "Mmmmm," Kurt moaned, breathing in the delicious aroma of his gai yang. "Smells so good. Can we get two more beers, please?"

The waitress nodded.

_'Mmmmm indeed,'_ Sebastian thought to himself when he heard Kurt moan.

Both men began to eat.

"This is so yum!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"So is mine," Kurt replied, offering Sebastian a bite of chicken from his fork. Sebastian held eye contact with Kurt as he took the food into his mouth. Kurt swallowed hard watching him.

"Aww…so in sweet," the waitress giggled, sitting the second round of beers on the table and removing the empty glasses.

The men chatted, slowly getting to know each other as they ate, even though most of the conversation was just drunken nonsense and inane flirting.

When they were done with their meals, Sebastian insisted on paying the bill, reminding Kurt that he'd bought all the cocktails on the beach. Kurt agreed without a fuss.

They left the cafe with their arms around each other. In honesty, it was the only way they could both stay properly upright.

"I'm so drunk," Kurt giggled. "I hope I don't puke on your shoes."

Sebastian looked at Kurt a little puzzled and chuckled.

"You're funny, Kurtie. You're fun."

Kurt took a mock bow, laughing as he almost toppled over in the street.

"Thank you...thank you very much." He attempted an Elvis impersonation. It was awful.

"Was that supposed to be The King?" Sebastian teased. "That was terrible. I need to find a tattoo shop, Kurtie."

Kurt began to sing.

"Hi ho! Hi ho! It's off to the tattoo shop we go!"

Sebastian harmonized with him as they made their way down the street, stopping at a convenience store to buy water and candy bars before reaching Patong Tattoo.

"This one looks good," Sebastian decided. "What do you think?"

Before Kurt responded, Sebastian opened the door to the small store and tripped inside. Kurt followed behind him, holding onto the door frame to remain upright.

"I need a tattoo, please," Sebastian told the tattoo artist as he took a seat. "Something pretty like my friend here," Sebastian declared, smiling at Kurt warmly. Kurt winked back, making his way across the room to a chair where he sat to waited for his friend Sebastian.

* * *

Notes: dum dum dum! what tattoo will Bas get? guess y'all will just have to wait and see. "insert maniacal laugh here* ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chapter 7

Summary: There's nothing better than sharing a laugh or two with a new friend.

Notes: As always thanks to my mentor Frankie. She is my queen. if you haven't already check out her amazing fics. You'll find her under the name fbeauchamphartz. I promise you will love every single one of them. My fav is Deliver Me that she wrote for me :)

Also thanks to all of you. We have made it to ch7 together. Who would have thought?

There are mentions of drinking, sexual activity, a sexually transmitted infection and Blaine in this chapter. (not Blaine friendly)  
So if you're brave enough read on. Hope you enjoy!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

* * *

What ya gonna get, Basssss?" Kurt giggled as he looked at some of the designs decorating the tattoo store wall.

Sebastian started to laugh.

"What about this one?" He pointed to a photo of a man's butt cheek. It had a speech bubble on it reading, 'Thank you. Please cum again!'

Kurt laughed hard.

"No no no! You can't get that!"

Bas shrugged.

"You're right, it's too crude...sooo funny though." Sebastian's eyes lit up. "I've got a great idea, Kurtie! You should get a tattoo as well! C'mon! I'll pick one for you and you can pick one for me!"

Sebastian sounded so excited that Kurt couldn't disappoint him by saying no.

"Okay." He nodded. "Let's do that. Nothing rude though."

Sebastian smirked.

"Don't you worry, little Kurticans. I know just the one."

Sebastian pointed out two designs to the tattoo artist while a distracted Kurt continued to browse.

"On his hip," Sebastian said, looking at Kurt for approval.

Kurt nodded.

"But what is it, Bastian?"

"Do you trust me?" Sebastian asked.

"I ummm... I guess," Kurt answered, teasing, knowing that after yesterday he trusted Sebastian inexplicably.

"Great!" Sebastian sounded triumphant. "You'll see it when it's done then. I promise it's soooo awesome."

Kurt continued to browse, finally making a choice.

"Don't look!" he told Sebastian. He waited for Sebastian to look away before he pointed it out to the tattoo artist. "It should go on his chest," Kurt decided.

The tattoo artist, who introduced himself as Mit, called in his colleague, Wat. Sebastian removed his shirt and Kurt tugged down his shorts just enough to expose a fair portion of his hip. Both men laid down comfortably on the tables.

Mit did a little work on Kurt's image before he began the tattoo, while Wat started Sebastian's immediately. Fake versions of their chosen designs were transferred onto each of them. Kurt tried to sneak a peek at his but Sebastian protested, grinning. He admired the picture he'd chosen. It looked perfect on Kurt's pale skin.

Knowing what kind of pain to expect, Kurt took a deep breath in, biting his lip as Mit began tracing over the transfer with the needle. It stung just as much as Kurt remembered, though all the alcohol currently in his system did dull the pain somewhat.

This was, however, Sebastian's first time, and he was taken by surprise. He'd heard that getting tattoos hurt, but assumed that people exaggerated considering how many people got multiple ones. He gripped the table hard, his knuckles turning white as he squirmed in discomfort. Sebastian couldn't show weakness. Kurt seemed to be coping well and Sebastian wanted to impress him with his own bravery. After all, if Harry Styles could do it then Sebastian definitely could too.

A few hours later the process was complete and Mit and Wat both admired their work proudly.

It was then time for the big reveal. Sebastian went first.

"Drum roll, please!" he called, tapping on the table rhythmically. Still a little intoxicated, he gasped and burst out laughing when he saw the reflected image of his chest in the mirror.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked, smiling. "It's two mermen kissing."

"I can see that. They kinda look like us, Kurt, which is hot, but what are those things behind them?"

Kurt stared at Sebastian's chest confused. He gasped covering his mouth.

"They are giant penises, Kurtie!You've had me tattooed with giant penises!" Sebastian laughed hysterically.

Kurt blushed, mortified.

"Are you sure?"

Sebastian nodded his head, looking at his reflection again.

"Yep. Huge dicks!" he continued to laugh. "Thank you, Kurtie!"

Kurt laughed, too.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't notice."

"Really? Sebastian smirked, shaking his head and passing Kurt his phone from his pocket. "Can you take a pic?"

Kurt snapped the photo. He zoomed it in, looking at the tattoo more closely. Yep, they were definitely big cocks. He passed Bas back his phone, feeling totally embarrassed. Kurt was gay. He should have known a cock when he saw one.

Next was Kurt's turn. He giggled when he saw his.

"Aww, Bas!It's so cute! I love it."

Kurt's tattoo was an adorable smiling meerkat, standing tall and clenching a red rose in his front paws.

"I chose the rose 'cause I thought it tied in with the whole Bette Midler thing that you already have going on and the meerkat..." Sebastian smiled warmly as he took a photo of the new tattoo, "...is to remind you of me. You called me a meerkat once."

"I remember," Kurt answered, looking down at his new tattoo. It looked awesome, just as Sebastian had promised. Kurt loved it.

Mit and Wat gave the men instructions on how to take care of their new tattoos, and a tube of cream each to apply over the next few days. They explained it would hasten healing and prevent infection.

Kurt and Sebastian thanked them, paying for each other's new art work with Kurt tipping the artists generously.

"I need a drink," Sebastian said. "Something strong to drown out the memory of my new dick tatt," he teased.

Kurt mouthed 'so sorry', taking Sebastian's hand. They walked to Bangla Road. It was still relatively quiet due to the early hour. They took a seat in an

'Australian' bar. The sign read Welcome Down Under. The walls were decorated with boxing kangaroo flags, oversized boomerangs, and other similarly tacky Australian souvenirs.

Sebastian ordered two pints of beer. They sat quietly as they drank, taking in their increasingly familiar surroundings.

"Do you think there's a gay strip club around here anywhere?" Sebastian pondered.

"Ehh..I dunno, not really my thing," Kurt said.

"Drinking at 10 a.m. wasn't your thing, either," Sebastian reminded him, "and look how much fun we're having! You're on vacation, remember? Live a little."

Kurt suddenly flashed back to the images he'd seen on Sam's phone of Blaine with HIS stripper and threw his hands up in defeat.

"Sure! Why not? If it's good enough for the dapper Mr. Blaine Bowties then it's good enough for me. No lap dances though."

Sebastian laughed.

"Oh, Kurtilicious!" he teased. "There will be lap dances, my dear."

He got up, taking Kurt's hand so he wouldn't lose him in the developing crowd, and asked the bar tender to recommend a place in exchange for an excessively generous tip.

The bar tender gave them directions, and they found the club easily. Kurt felt a little apprehensive as they stepped inside.

"Relax," Sebastian suggested, sensing his tension.

The club was dark and dingy, a lot like the ones you see in old 1950s mob movies. It reminded Kurt of _Scandals_ except not as classy. Even being there with Bas, he felt uneasy.

They were greeted by a hot Thai escort who introduced himself as Lee. He was dressed in shiny hot-pants and a matching bow tie with his exceptional abs all oiled up. He led Kurt and Sebastian to a table by the empty stage, giving them each their complimentary welcome cocktail, which was included in their 650 baht cover charge.

"I don't really like it here," Kurt complained. "It's seems a little seedy."

Sebastian nodded in agreement, looking around.

"It's not exactly what I expected." He scrunched his face in disgust at the older man at the table beside them, openly receiving a blow job from a nasty escort with a massive cold sore.

"Umm…don't drink that cocktail, Kurt. You might catch something. Herpes, maybe. Let's get out of here!"

Kurt looked horrified as he finally noticed the guy beside them.

"Ewww," he shuttered uncomfortably. He grabbed Sebastian and pulled him outside quickly.

"That was disgusting," he declared, both repulsed and stunned.

Sebastian just shook his head.

"Let's never speak of that ever again, ever!"

They made eye contact and both burst into hysterical laughter.

"It will be our little secret," Kurt promised, winking at Bas playfully.

"More drinks!" Kurt bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. "We need more drinks, ones without herpes."

"Yes, definitely without herpes!" Sebastian agreed.

"Why don't we go back to my resort?" Kurt suggested.

"Where are you staying?" Sebastian suddenly realized that he had no idea.

"It's about 3 blocks datta way!" Kurt pointed. "Behind the Hard Rock Café, across the road from the markets. C'mon!"

"Okie." Sebastian followed Kurt. The music from the Hard Rock was loud as they approached Kurt's hotel.

"I love this song!" Sebastian exclaimed excitedly, singing along as he danced up the street.

"Let's go in for a bit. We can get beers and nachos, and I'll teach you how to dance."

Kurt frowned.

"I already know how to dance, Smythe. Don't you remember which one of us is a former national show choir champion?"

"Touché," Sebastian smirked as he opened the café door for Kurt.

They were soon seated in a cozy booth where they ordered a pitcher of beer and a large order of nachos. They shared the meal.

"I've never drunk this much ever!" Kurt announced, his buzz returning. "I believe you promised me a dance."

Sebastian stood smiling and offered his hand to Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel, may I have this dance?"

Kurt smiled back.

"Only if I can lead."

The men moved to the dance floor. They stood close without touching and moved to the music. It was starting to get too much for Kurt. In his drunken state he wanted to be held...by Sebastian. He made a reach for Sebastian's waist just as Bas's phone rang.

Checking quickly and seeing it was Tom, Sebastian answered it.

"Hey!"

"Hey dude! Where are you? Thought we were meeting for drinks back at the Irish. Just wanted to check you're ok."

"Oh!" Sebastian replied, slurring slightly. "I'm having drinks…many, many drinks with Kurt."

"You're still with Kurt?" Tom sounded surprised. "Bring him along."

"No, no!" Sebastian protested. "We got tattoos. It fucking hurt."

Tom laughed.

"Yeah, they hurt like a bitch," he confirmed. "What did you get?"

"Two giant cocks!" Sebastian laughed.

"Bullshit!" Tom chuckled. "Are you coming for drinks or not?"

"Not," Sebastian decided. "See you in the morning though."

Tom sighed, thinking of Sebastian's break up with Zach. "Be careful, Bas, that you don't fall for this guy. You're both fresh off a break up."

Sebastian scoffed as he ended the call.

"Good night, asshole."

Kurt looked at Sebastian curiously.

"Only Tom," Sebastian explained to Kurt.

"Ahh," Kurt replied. "My feet hurt. I need to lie down. Let's go watch a movie."

Kurt settled the bill and took Sebastian up to his room. He collapsed on his bed, drunk and exhausted, turning the TV to the movie channel.

While Kurt selected a movie, a still drunk Sebastian was logging onto Facebook on his phone and uploading some photos. He tagged _Kurt Hummel_ in a few from Phi Phi Island, unaware that no one knew Kurt was in Thailand.

As he logged out of Facebook and relaxed beside Kurt to watch _Bad Neighbors_, he chuckled to himself about the last two photos he'd posted.

The first one, the image of his tattoo, was jokingly captioned _'Kurt thinks my 10 inch dick's too small so had me tattooed with more! lol,'_ and the second one was of Kurt's tattoo, which Sebastian had sarcastically labelled _'awww I'm Kurt's sweet sweet meerkat 3.'_

Later, as he sat halfway across the world on his lap top viewing these images, Sebastian's Facebook friend, an unimpressed and unamused Blaine Devon Anderson weighed his responses extremely carefully as he fumed.

* * *

Notes: FYI Kurt's tattoo is purely fictional. If you would to see Seb's though visit 30-fantastic-mermaid-tattoo-designs/  
If you scroll down Sebastian's tattoo is the first one listed under merman tattoo designs. :)  
warning for the graphic nature of the image. Also Patong Tattoo, Mit and Wat are real. I have not used their services, (I got my tattoo in Australia) but I've heard many good things about them.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Jewelry shopping gives Kurt and Sebastian something to think about

Notes: sorry for the delay with this chapter. My depression has got the better of me lately. :( Rest assured I will not abandon my babies. I am compensating you all by making this chapter twice as long as usual.  
thanks again to Frankie for her feedback. I did the final edit myself this time so I apologize in advance for the errors.  
Mentions of Blaine in this chapter. Its not at all Blaine friendly so if that offends you please don't read on.  
Other than that enjoy x

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Kurt and Sebastian woke slightly after dawn, tangled together in each other's arms. Drunk and exhausted, they had unintentionally fallen asleep in their clothes with their movie still playing.

Kurt groaned, opening his eyes slowly. He took the remote turning off the television.

"Don't tell me you're a closet cuddler!" he teased Sebastian as he attempted to sit up. "Ugh! my head!" he complained, collapsing back down and pulling his pillow over his face.

"Inside voice!" Sebastian moaned, burying his face in Kurt's chest. "I think I'm dying."

"I'm never listening to you again," Kurt whined. "You're on vacation, Kurt. Live a little, Kurt," he mocked Sebastian's voice bitchily.

"Hey, I don't sound like that! Be nice, Kurtie."

"I'll be nice after twenty aspirin and a cup of coffee," Kurt mumbled grumpily.

"Yes," Sebastian agreed, licking his dry lips, "coffee would be so good right now."

"Please get me coffee, Bas?" Kurt pleaded sweetly, lifting the pillow from his face and giving Sebastian his best pout and puppy dog eyes.

Sebastian smirked. He didn't want to move. Except for yesterday, he hadn't woken up like this with another guy since before he and Zach parted three weeks ago. Even with his awful hangover, it felt nice to be close to Kurt.

Sebastian supposed he just missed Zach. Theirs had been a rocky relationship. It had only lasted about a year but had been the closest thing to love that Sebastian had ever shared with another man. Men never really seemed to love Sebastian. He often wondered if he even deserved to be loved.

Kurt sat up in bed, grabbing Sebastian's chest to anchor himself as the room began to spin.

"Ouch!" Sebastian complained. "Tattoo, Kurt! Be gentle!"

"Oh Shit! Sorry, Bas," Kurt apologized, crawling from his bed.

He took two aspirin and handed Bas two as well with a bottle of water. Sebastian accepted them gratefully, swallowing them down and gulping the water until the bottle was empty. He sighed in relief and lied back on the bed, shielding his eyes.

"I'll order coffee. Do we want breakfast?" Kurt asked, still drinking his water.

Sebastian groaned pitifully.

"Breakfast might be good to soak up some of this excess alcohol. I'll take the greasiest dish on the menu please. Do they have hash browns?"

Kurt went through the menu.

"American breakfast for you then? Fried eggs, bacon, sausage, tomato and mushrooms with a hash brown?"

"Mmmm, yes," Sebastian moaned at the thought, "and the world's strongest black coffee, please."

Kurt called room service and ordered breakfast as Sebastian got up to get more water and use the bathroom.

"Do I have time for a quick shower before breakfast arrives?" he called to Kurt through the bathroom door.

"Yes. They said twenty minutes," Kurt replied.

Kurt lied back down as he heard the shower start, burying his face in his pillow. It smelled like Sebastian. Kurt breathed it in. The smell was soothing and safe. He closed his eyes, picturing Sebastian in the next room, water beading over his soapy naked body.

'Hey! What? No!' he thought to himself as he felt himself start to become hard. 'Where did that come from?'

He rolled on his side, flinching when his tattoo connected with the mattress. He was branded now with an image that would remind him of Sebastian forever. Isn't that what Sebastian had said he wanted? For Kurt to be reminded of him? Had it just been the alcohol talking?

Kurt was confused. The high school version of himself would never have expected that he would wake up in bed with Sebastian, or kiss Sebastian, or think of naked Sebastian in his shower. But then again, high school Kurt hadn't known the nurturing, sweet, or cuddly Sebastian that current Kurt was getting to know and like.

Sebastian stepped out of the bathroom, his wet hair tousled and falling in his face, his waist wrapped in a towel. Droplets of water beaded on his chest and abs. Kurt stared at Sebastian, hungrily resisting the urge to lick those droplets off him.

Sebastian smirked at Kurt's reaction.

"Like what you see?" he joked.

Kurt shook his head.

"Huh? What? I was just looking at your tattoo," he lied and chuckled, still finding the image amusing. "At least it's not very big," Kurt mused. It was only about the size of Kurt's palm. "Maybe if we went back they could fix it somehow."

Sebastian sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe. Do you have the cream they gave us?"

Kurt got up, fetching one of the tubes of ointment from his backpack and passing it to Sebastian.

"Do you need me to do it for you?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian shook his head.

"I've got it. If you wanna do me a favor, though, could you lend me some clothes? Preferably men's clothes?"

"Don't you want to borrow my evening gown?" Kurt mocked, searching through his clothes.

He chose his favorite green Dolce and Gabbana button-down, knowing how it would bring out the green in Sebastian's eyes, and a pair of denim shorts.

"I'm not sure if we are good enough friends to share underwear," Kurt said with a sneer.

"Just hand them over." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you. They are clean aren't they?"

"Of course they're clean!" Kurt pretended to be offended, handing over the clothes. "Cherish my babies," he warned seriously.

Room service knocked at the door and Sebastian returned to the bathroom to dress.

Kurt answered the door. He tipped the room-service attendant and wheeled the trolley of food inside. He set up breakfast at the small table in the corner of his room and sat sipping his coffee as he waited for Sebastian.

Kurt swallowed a gasp, spluttering out his coffee as Sebastian emerged from the bathroom. Sebastian looked soooo sexy dressed in his clothing. Kurt looked away, trying to compose himself, and desperately forget that Sebastian was also wearing his underwear.

"Breakfast is served." Kurt nodded towards the food on the table. Sebastian sat down. They made small talk while they ate, both feeling much better with food in their stomachs.

Once he was done eating, Kurt got up to shower.

"Don't be too long," Sebastian told him, checking the time. "We are meeting the guys in an hour."

"Can you text Tom and ask him to pick us up here?" Kurt yelled through the door as he turned on the water.

"Good idea," Sebastian yelled back, taking out his phone and texting Tom.

While Kurt showered, Sebastian busied himself by tidying up the breakfast trolley and checking his Facebook. He browsed through the comments on his wall. Numerous ex-Warblers and a few of his college friends had liked and commented on his photos. Sebastian laughed at some of the responses, especially the one from Jeff, who seemed to practically jump through his screen with excitement at seeing pictures of 'his Kurtie'.

Sebastian wasn't sure why Jeff calling Kurt 'his' pissed him off so much. He shrugged, burying deep down the feeling that he didn't want to identify as jealousy. Kurt was only his friend, after all.

It was the private message sent to his inbox that really caught Sebastian's attention. It was from Blaine Anderson.

Sebastian admitted to himself that he had added those photos and the silly captions mostly to piss Blaine off. The asshole had hurt Kurt and deserved a little pay back. It wouldn't hurt for Blaine to think that he and Kurt had hooked up or were seeing each other.

Sebastian read Blaine's words numerous times.

"Asshole! You need to stay the fuck away from my fiancé! I have no fucking idea what he's doing in Thailand with you of all people, but the entire fucking world knows Kurt and I are soulmates. Kurt fucking loves me and I love him. I'll eventually forgive him for getting cold feet, walking out on our wedding, and even for slumming it with you. After all, Kurt's weak and you're a cheap fucking manipulative whore! I just feel so fucking bad for you, being used and caught up in the middle of our little misunderstanding. Just fucking stay away from him. Don't make me go all Fight Club on your ass!"

Sebastian contemplated responding. Blaine was obviously living in some alternate fantasy universe. Did Blaine really consider his cheating just a little misunderstanding? Or that it was Kurt that needed forgiving?

As for slumming it, Sebastian was quite sure Kurt had been doing that with Blaine for years.

Did Blaine really consider Kurt weak? Sebastian discovered the day that he met Kurt that there was nothing weak about him. He had a sharp tongue, a quick wit, and a fighting spirit. He'd never backed down when Sebastian had challenged him or threatened his relationship. Although Sebastian hadn't liked Kurt at the time, he had liked that about him.

Sebastian was lost deep in thought and didn't notice Kurt emerge from the bathroom.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked, noticing the peculiar look on Sebastian's face.

Sebastian closed the app quickly, deciding Kurt had been through enough. He didn't need to know what Blaine had said.

"No. I'm good," Sebastian lied. "I'm just not that excited about visiting a jewelry store."

"I think it's romantic," Kurt replied. "What's Emma like?"

"She's fun, very bubbly and positive, her glass is always half full. She's pretty, too. You'd like her."

Kurt smiled, checking his hair in the mirror.

"You look good, Kurt," Sebastian complimented him. It was true. Kurt was dressed in a salmon-colored shirt and a pair of khaki shorts that hugged his ass in all the right places. He looked really good.

The knock on the door startled Sebastian, making him jump slightly.

Kurt opened the door and all the guys piled into his room.

"Oh my! Isn't this cozy?" Tom teased, looking at the huge mussed up bed. "I feel like I'm intruding. I hope we didn't interrupt your 'cuddling'."

Kurt blushed.

"Is that a new shirt, Bas? Not your usual style. Oh, it's Kurt's, isn't it?" George smirked. "Isn't that adorable?"

"Are you two in looooove?" Craig laughed.

Sebastian looked embarrassed.

"You're all assholes! Now get out!" He shooed them out of the room, and he and Kurt followed them to the van parked out front.

"He's sweet." Toby mouthed discretely to Sebastian when they were seated. Toby had finally recovered from his food poisoning and was meeting Kurt for the first time. He introduced himself politely. Kurt shook his hand, instantly liking him.

"So...we better see this infamous tatt of yours, Bas," Liam demanded.

"Oh yes! We must," George confirmed as Kurt giggled, and Sebastian reluctantly opened his shirt.

The men erupted into hysterical laughter.

"Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck!" Tom looked closer. "You weren't kidding about the cocks." He laughed harder, losing his breath as tears filled his eyes. "That's priceless!"

"What on earth possessed you..."Toby trailed off, thoroughly amused.

"It may have been my fault," Kurt defended Sebastian. "I chose it. I was blind drunk. I really liked the mermen. I didn't notice the background."

Everyone laughed again, Kurt included, as Sebastian buttoned up his shirt fake pouting.

The van came to halt outside the jewelry store and the men went inside, Tom's heart racing excitedly. A row of traditionally dressed young Thai women lined both sides of the entry way, welcoming the men warmly and offering them champagne. They all accepted.

They sat in the exquisitely furnished grand foyer, sipping their drinks. This place was fancy and looked way beyond Kurt's price range.

A smiling woman approached them and led them into the store proper. Sebastian hadn't been kidding when he'd said it was the world's biggest. From where he stood, Kurt saw endless counters, only spying the back wall off far in the distance. The decor was exceedingly elaborate. A large aquarium of sharks stood in the center, with numerous smaller tanks of tropical fish scattered throughout. The carpet appeared to have gold thread woven through it. Everything was shiny and sparkled.

"Holy crap!" Liam whistled as they walked inside. "Hope you're cashed up, Tommy Boy. This place looks veeeeery pricey."

Looking around in awe, Kurt imagined that this would be the kind of place James Bond would visit in his tuxedo to shop for his many lady friends and sip martinis.

The sales girl smiled.

"Welcome, Sirs. I am your hostess today. My name is Miss Lek." She pointed to her name badge.

"How may I help you today?"

Liam stepped forward, eyeing Lek discretely. She was cute. He never knew before this trip that he had a thing for Thai women.

"My buddy Tommy here is going to propose to the love of his life. He needs the perfect ring."

Lek smiled.

"So sweet...Right this way, gentlemen."

Kurt, Liam, and Tom followed her as she led them through the store past various locked cabinets filled with watches and other jewelry.

The other men went to check out the shark tank while they waited. Sebastian gazed around the store. He had imagined more than once than he and Zachary might end up in a store like this shopping for engagement rings. Theirs had been far from a perfect relationship. They had mostly fucked and fought then fucked again. To an outsider it must have seemed so dysfunctional but somehow for them it had worked or at least Sebastian thought it had up until three weeks ago.

He and Zach had had a particularly nasty argument that morning which had lead to Sebastian abusively storming out after throwing his bowl of Granola unceremoniously at Zach. He had thankfully hit the wall and not his boyfriend but had felt terrible about it the entire day, prompting him to skip his final two classes to plan the perfect apology dinner. He had stopped at their favorite Chinese takeout place on the way home and got Zach all the dishes he liked best also picking up wine, candles and flowers.

He knew if he hurried he could be home before his man and have everything ready to surprise him but it wasn't meant to be. Sebastian knew as soon as he unlocked their apartment door that something wasn't right. The further he walked down the hall to the living room the further his heart dropped. There on the sofa that he and Zach had picked out together was Zach hooking up with his philosophy TA Brendan.

Devastated, Sebastian had just calmly dropped the bags he was carrying and walked out without either man noticing. He had checked into a hotel, changed his Facebook status to single and hadn't returned or talked to Zach since. He wasn't putting up with that shit.

"So, you and Kurt?" George cut into Sebastian's thoughts. "Anything happening there?"

Sebastian shrugged and smiled shyly.

"I dunno...maybe. We get along well. He's so strong and sweet and funny, but it's too soon. You know, after Zach, and Kurt's broken engagement and everything."

George nodded in understanding. He knew Sebastian was in Phuket to get over Zach, and that he hadn't ever had much luck in love.

"He did kiss me though. It was amazing." Sebastian sighed happily, his smile wide. "It gave me goosebumps. I felt it in the tips of my toes."

Kurt chose that moment to glance over at Sebastian from the jewelry counter. Sebastian looked so happy. Kurt wondered what he and George were talking about. George was grinning too.

"Kurt's great. I'm happy for you Bas" George told his friend.

Kurt watched Tom who was positively giddy with excitement as he perused the vast array of rings. He wondered if Blaine had been this excited when he had gone to choose an engagement ring for him. Kurt looked down to his hand. In all his pain he had forgotten he was still wearing the ring. He regretfully slipped it from his finger and put it in his pocket thinking back to the big proposal on the Dalton staircase.

He had definitely had his doubts that day and had even contemplated saying no but everyone they loved had been there. Everything had been so overwhelming. Blaine had seemed so sincere and had gone to so much trouble to make it perfect. He would have been humiliated if Kurt had declined.

His Blaine, his first love with the world's sweetest smile and… ugh! A cheating nature! If only Blaine had gone to more trouble to make their relationship perfect. After catching him lying and with internet pornography so early in their engagement, somewhere deep down Kurt had known Blaine would likely cheat again. He needed more attention and validation than Kurt had ever been able to give. It hurt to admit but Kurt knew it was true.

Kurt bit his lip. He hadn't imagined helping a new friend shop for an engagement ring would be so emotionally challenging. Kurt vowed to stay strong. Tom was a good guy and today was his day. It was no time for tears.

"What do you think Kurt?" Tom asked, trying to get Kurt's attention.

"Huh?" Kurt refocused on the task at hand trying to remain upbeat. "About what?"

"White or Yellow Gold?" Tom asked.

"Hmmm…that depends on her skin tone."

Tom looked at Kurt like he was from an alien planet.

"What does she usually wear?"

Tom shrugged.

"Do you have a picture of her then?"

"Of course." Tom took his wallet from his pocket, proudly showing Kurt a photo of Emma. She was pretty - petite and smiley, with a beautiful mane of strawberry blonde hair.

"She's lovely. Definitely yellow gold with her complexion."

"Yellow gold," Tom told Lek. Lek left to retrieve some rings.

"Would it be rude to ask her out?" Liam asked. "She's really cute."

"Are you going to take her to McDonalds?" Tom teased.

Liam frowned.

"I ate chicken and cashew nuts last night. You were there, Tom."

Kurt laughed.

"Go Liam!"

Lek returned with a selection of rings for Tom. Nervous, Tom looked to Kurt for guidance.

"Are these all real diamonds?" he asked. Lek nodded.

"All real."

Liam got bored and joined the other men, while Kurt and Tom 'ummed' and 'ahhed' over rings, finally narrowing the choices down to three.

"I like the middle one, I think, but she has to wear it forever." Tom muttered mostly to himself while Kurt nodded in agreement. "Do you think it's big enough Kurt?"

"One minute, sir," Lek interrupted before Kurt could reply. She stepped away again, returning quickly with a ring that was identical but with a larger stone.

Tom examined it closely as Lek explained about the size and quality of the diamond. He nodded.

"This is the one."

"It's perfect," Kurt agreed, eyeing a pendant in the next cabinet. It was a delicate lily - a combination of white and yellow gold - and it was on sale. Kurt purchased it for Santana for Christmas and Tom paid for Emma's engagement ring.

"Ooh, what did you buy, Kurt?" Sebastian asked as he and Tom joined the group.

"A pendant for Santana. Wanna see?" Kurt offered, showing it to him.

"It's lovely."

"They are really cheap here. Tom, you have to show them the ring," Kurt prompted.

They all viewed the ring with as much enthusiasm as could be expected from a group of single men. Tom beamed. They exited the store, returning to their awaiting van. Without the others noticing, Liam discretely slipped his number to a blushing Lek on his way out.

Notes: The Gem Gallery is real and way more decadent than I was able to describe.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Chapter 9

Summary: Who would have bet soccer could be so fun?

Notes: Thank you Frankie for your guidance and wisdom. I love you.  
Thank you to all of you also. Sorry the updates have slowed down but rest assured I'm still here. The story will continue.  
I love Kurtbastian and I love you all.  
No warnings for this chapter. It was time for some fun  
Enjoy xx

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

The conversation was animated as the men headed to Rawai for lunch. Tom couldn't keep the wide grin from his face, constantly opening and closing the ring box and admiring his purchase. Kurt smiled watching him, remembering the blissful feeling of being in love and newly engaged. Kurt hoped that things worked out better for Tom and Emma than they had for him.

Lunch was a rowdy affair at a casual beachside restaurant. They all ordered a dish each with a few pitchers of beer and shared them family style. Liam had skeptically tried a few new things on Kurt's insistence, while Toby had steered well clear of the seafood. Kurt's favorite had been the red roast duck with rice. He hadn't even attempted to pronounce the Thai name.

After a filling lunch, they took a walk along the water's edge, messing around in the water and splashing each other.

They soon reached a decrepit old pier.

"No way!" Sebastian sounded excited. "It's not, is it? That's so awesome!" He pointed.

"So cool," Kurt grinned. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"Me either," Tom confirmed. "It's a floating soccer field, right? Let's go have a kick."

They strolled down to the rickety pier and rented a soccer ball from the attendant for just a few baht, taking the narrow 'bridge' onto the field. The pontoon rocked under their weight.

"Ehh...are we sure this is safe?" Kurt wobbled. "Great! I'm going to end up seasick from playing soccer."

"You'll be fine. Just give yourself a minute to adjust," Sebastian suggested, holding Kurt's shoulder to balance him.

"I bet that's what you say to all the boys, isn't it?" Kurt teased and they both laughed.

"Eww!" George exclaimed, taking charge. "I'll be the ref. You, you, you and you are one team…" he pointed to Sebastian, Kurt, Liam and Craig. "Tom, Toby, John, and Phillip - you guys are the other. Good luck, gentlemen! May the odds be ever in your favor," he chuckled.

"Stop! Let's make this interesting," Tom challenged. "Losers skinny dip in the hotel pool at midnight tonight. Whattaya say?"

"I'm not skinny dipping," Craig protested, covering his clothed crotch with his hands.

"Then you better win, dude," Tom laughed.

The guys all nodded, trash talking each other as they took their positions, Kurt and Sebastian both playing attack. The game began with Tom kicking off.

It was the funniest and most bizarre game of sport Sebastian had ever played.  
The field constantly moved under their feet, not only making it hard to judge where the ball would go, but also making it challenging to stay upright. The ball constantly ended up in the water and most of them took turns retrieving it to keep cool in the humid heat. There was more laughing and mocking than there was football.

Tom had almost scored two goals, but on both occasions Liam had pushed him into the water, laughing hysterically. George found Tom's protests highly amusing, simply declaring him out of bounds and calling play on.

Kurt was triumphant just before half-time, scoring the first goal of the game. He jumped into the air excitedly as his teammates ran to congratulate him with chest bumps and high fives. It was more like a scene from the World Cup than a 'friendly' game.

Sebastian had been watching Kurt as he jogged around the field, thoroughly enjoying the way the muscles of Kurt's athletic body flexed under his tight, sweaty shirt.

"Well done…very impressive, Hummel," Sebastian praised, hugging Kurt gently before brazenly patting his ass. "Didn't know you were the sporty type."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Kurt flirted, winking slyly. "I was kicker for a while on my high school football team, a very flexible cheerleader…" Kurt paused for effect, "and I'm extremely dangerous wielding my stick in combat class," he boasted confidently, tossing his hair from his face.

Sebastian looked at Kurt like he was seeing him for the first time, his eyes hungry as if he were a lion, and Kurt - a gazelle. He resisted the urge to drop to his knees right there on the soccer field, torn between bowing down before Kurt and screaming 'I am not worthy!' or alternatively sucking Kurt dry. The second option was his favorite.

Instead, Sebastian just smirked. He slipped the D&G shirt of Kurt's that he'd been wearing off over his head. He tossed the shirt aside, throwing himself backwards into the water to cool off. Kurt gasped and George called half-time as Sebastian hit the water.

Sebastian had looked amazing in Kurt's shirt. Kurt had been struggling all day not to stare but he could no longer resist once Sebastian came back to the surface. He was treading water, his wet hair plastered to his smiling face. Droplets of water beaded and ran down his lightly tanned chest causing Kurt's breath to catch in his throat as he openly admired Sebastian's physique. It suddenly occurred to him that this was not the first time he had noticed how attractive Bas was without a shirt.

"Bas! Outta the water! You're not supposed to be getting your tatt wet." Kurt offered him a hand. Sebastian was tempted to pull Kurt into the water with him but decided against it because of Kurt's tattoo.

He took Kurt's hand, climbing from the water and falling against Kurt's body as the pontoon rocked.

"Babe, I know I'm hot but you need to stop staring," Sebastian taunted, whispering softly against Kurt's ear. "People will start to talk, you know?"

Kurt blushed. Bas nipped at Kurt's earlobe teasingly. A breathy moan escaped Kurt's lips, doing unspeakable things to Sebastian. He couldn't hold back any longer.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he whispered.

Kurt nodded.

"Please," he whimpered inaudibly.

Sebastian closed the small space between them. He slid his lips against Kurt's, eventually teasing them open with his tongue. Fireworks exploded in Kurt's brain and he responded lustfully, parting his lips, granting Bas's tongue access. Kurt sucked at the tip of Sebastian's tongue teasingly, forcing an involuntary moan from him.

"Oooo...Kurt...Babe..."

Forgetting everything but each other, the kiss intensified. Sebastian buried his hand in the back of Kurt's hair as Kurt gripped his hips and pulled him closer wanting more.

Tom cleared his throat interrupting the moment and Kurt's and Sebastian's lips reluctantly parted. They both panted breathlessly, only now noticing their friends all watching aghast as they attempted to compose themselves.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" George found words first, asking, "Is this something you two do together now?"

"Shut up!" Sebastian scowled. The men all laughed, wolf-whistling and cat-calling, taunting their friends.

"Aww, But you make an adorable couple," Toby mocked.

Sebastian and Kurt both blushed, stepping apart reluctantly.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian mouthed to Kurt sincerely.

"I'm not," Kurt smiled, shrugging.

Sebastian smiled back shyly, still trembling internally from the kiss.

The men took a drink and a short swim while Kurt checked Bas's tattoo to insure it was dry. It stung a little from the salt water, so Kurt gently applied some ointment from his backpack before Sebastian put Kurt's shirt back on.

They all soon returned to their soccer game. The trash talk continued into the second half.

Toby puffed out his chest with pride as he scored a fluke goal and tied the game. Liam, the self-appointed captain, called a time-out and rallied his troops. He offered Sebastian, Kurt, and Craig inspired words of encouragement as the three men rolled their eyes at each other, laughing.

"Ugh! We just need our forwards to stop making out and score another fucking goal! We've got to beat these bastards!" Liam chuckled, then groaned in frustration.

"I've already scored mine. It's his turn," Kurt taunted Sebastian, nudging him with his elbow.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Kurt playfully.

"The scoring I want has nothing to do with soccer goals," he teased, realizing that maybe if he'd been watching the ball instead of Kurt, he'd be playing a better game.

"Concentrate, Smythe, concentrate," Liam reminded him as he returned to the field.

Sebastian was competitive. He wanted to win, but then again if they lost he would get to see Kurt naked and that definitely couldn't be considered a loss.

The game continued, taking on a whole new serious note as each man contemplated the fate of their dignity. It was all finally decided two minutes before the end of the game when an elated Tom bounced the soccer ball off his chest around Liam into the open goal.

Liam dropped to the ground dramatically in defeat screaming, "Nooooooooo!" while Tom did backflips across the field. Toby and their team mates jumped for joy.

Sebastian gazed over at Kurt, who looked decidedly troubled, as George called, "Time!"

"No way!" Craig shook his head, looking horrified. "I'm not skinny dipping! It ain't happening, bitches!"

Tom, Toby, and the rest of their team laughed as Kurt, Liam, and Craig looked uneasily at each other.

"Whatever," Sebastian shrugged, grinning smuggly. "I've got nothing to be ashamed of. Bring it!"

Kurt hid his blushing face.

"Umm...is this open for negotiation?"

Tom shook his head.

"A deal is a deal."

"I don't care about your stupid deal. I'm not taking my pants off in public,"  
Craig argued. "I have a girlfriend. Nikoline would totally freak if she found out."

"Relax and let's go." George returned the soccer ball and they headed back down the beach to a bar.

"Craig's treat!" Tom called. "Since he's breaking the deal." The men all agreed, not wanting to risk Craig's relationship. Craig bought everyone beer and they drank them as they chatted.

"Do we really have to skinny dip?" Kurt asked Sebastian discretely, sipping his beer. "Your friends are ridiculous."

"I dunno. It might be kinda fun." Sebastian smirked, resting his hand on Kurt's forearm as he spoke. "Don't tell me you've never been skinny dipping before, Princess."

"I have," Kurt protested, "but only with..." He trailed off, taking a long gulp from his glass. "Anyway, it was in a far more private place than a hotel swimming pool."

"Oh! Don't worry, Kurtie," Sebastian teased. "I promise not to judge. I'll allow for shrinkage if the water is cold."

Kurt blushed furiously.

"Bas, you're impossible," he giggled. "That's never been a problem for me, though."

"Dayum!" Sebastian laughed, wiggling his eyebrows. "Kurt Hummel you are becoming so much fun."

Notes: The floating soccer field at Rawai is real. I haven't played on it and there's no attendant there renting out soccer balls. This is fiction though after all :P


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Chapter 10

Chapter by KurtbastianAlways

Summary: Some people simply aren't as strong as they seem.

Notes: I did the final edit on this chapter myself after help from Frankie so any errors are mine not hers.  
I am again thankful to her though for her feedback, brainstorming and for the first edit of this chapter. Thank you to all of you amazing Kurtbastianites who have stuck with me even through my recent short hiatus.  
I love you all for believing as I do that our OTP although never canon is truly the best. hope you enjoy Kurtbastian's further adventures in Phuket xx

The men had been at the Rawai bar for hours. It was now dark out and happy hour had come and gone. The place was filled to capacity and loud music pounded through its make shift walls.

The guys were all on the dance floor with a group of Scandinavian girls except for Sebastian, who sat at the table talking to Tom. Already drunk, they continued drinking.

"Kurt's been in the bathroom a long time. Do you think after the whole Lucas thing I should go and check on him?" Sebastian yelled above the music.

"You really like him, huh?" Tom smiled affectionately. "Be careful, Bas. You've both been hurt recently. Does he know about Zach?"

"No, I haven't told him what happened with Zach 'cause I don't know if I like him. It's too just...ugh! It's too soon." Sebastian sounded a little annoyed.

"Hmm, well if you don't like him that won't bother you then." Tom pointed at  
Kurt and Toby dancing close together on the dance floor.

Sebastian glared.

"What the fuck? Toby's straight. What is that motherfucker doing?"

"I dunno," Tom grinned. "Maybe he's bi. Looks to me like he's Kurtsexual right now."

"That's not funny." Sebastian frowned, jealously watching Kurt and Toby.

"You sure seem upset for someone who isn't sure he likes Kurt," Tom taunted.

"Oh, shut up!" Sebastian snapped. "Of course I like him. He's perfect. Look at him."

"Then go get him," Tom encouraged. "Just be careful."

Sebastian nodded, stood and approached the dance floor. Kurt smiled when he saw Sebastian.

"There you are, Bas! Toby and I are dancing. He's a good dancer." Kurt babbled on drunkenly.

"That's great, Kurt." Sebastian was still annoyed.

"What do want, Smythe?" Toby muttered so only Sebastian could hear.

"He's mine, Tobes," Sebastian spoke through gritted teeth, deliberately stepping on Toby's toes. "You're straight. What the fuck are you doing?"

"Are you jealous, Sebastian?" Toby sneered, hissing in pain.

"Of course not," Sebastian scoffed. "Now go and sit back at the table with Tom and the rest of your 'straight' friends like a good boy and leave…my…man…alone."

"Oh, so possessive, Bas!" Toby smirked, muttering an excuse to a drunk seemingly oblivious Kurt before leaving.

Kurt reached for Sebastian, pulling him tight against his body as he moved to the music. Sebastian could feel Kurt was already hard and pangs of jealously shot through him knowing that it had been Toby and not him that had aroused Kurt.

His jealousy got the better of him and he pulled back slightly.

"I don't want to dance," he frowned.

Kurt whined in protest.

"But you're a good dancer."

Sebastian sniggered.

"Really? Cause I thought Toby was a good dancer."

Kurt giggled.

"You're gooder and a good kisser too."

"Gooder? Seriously? I think it's time I took you back to your room, Kurt."

"Yes," Kurt snickered. "Take me home, Bas!" he whispered seductively.

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Ask me again when you're sober and haven't spent the last half hour feeling up my friend."

Kurt's face fell.

"Hmm, okay."

Sebastian sighed and glared over at the table where Toby was chatting with Tom.

"Toby, what the fuck were you doing with Kurt?" Tom asked. "Why do you always have to stir Sebastian up like that?"

Toby laughed, slapping the table.

"He's like a love sick puppy. It's too easy."

"You're fucking mean. You know what he went through with that asshole back home. Cut him some slack," Tom pleaded.

Toby shrugged as Sebastian approached the table with Kurt close behind him, holding hands. Sebastian spoke briefly to Tom and they left the bar.

Outside, Sebastian helped Kurt into the back of a tuk tuk. He climbed in behind him, sitting on the bench seat opposite as they made their way back to Patong.

"You're mad," Kurt observed when they hadn't spoken for fifteen minutes.

"We've kissed twice, Kurt. It was hot. I thought...oh look never mind." Sebastian was mad.

"I like kissing you," Kurt whispered sadly.

"Then what were you doing with Toby?" Sebastian raised his voice in frustration. "For fuck's sake, Kurt, he's straight."

"We were just dancing," Kurt mumbled. "He is straight."

Sebastian frowned. Why had he been so jealous? Kurt was right. They had just been dancing.

"But when you pulled me close after, Kurt...you were umm..."

"Turned on?" Kurt finished.

"Yeah." Sebastian looked sad.

"Of course I was, Bas. Did you think I couldn't hear what you said to Toby? You called me yours. You told him to leave your man alone. You were so territorial. Do have any idea how hot that was?" Kurt blushed.

"Oh!" Sebastian was shocked.

"Yes 'oh'," Kurt smiled. "Am I yours, Sebastian?"

"I don't know," Sebastian replied honestly. He thought about Zach and Blaine and how complicated it all was. "I do know you're definitely not Toby's."

Kurt shook his head.

"No. Not Toby's," he laughed.

Sebastian smiled and moved to sit beside Kurt.

"You just broke off your engagement though Kurt and it's been less than a month since I walked out on Zach."

"Zach?" Kurt asked gently hearing Sebastian's vulnerability and pain in his voice.

"The boyfriend I mentioned," Sebastian looked crushed.

Kurt nodded asking "What happened?"

Sebastian laced his fingers with Kurt's. They had shared a lot the past few days, including tattoos and somehow just touching Kurt made Sebastian feel braver, so he decided to it was time to tell Kurt about Zach.

He made eye contact with Kurt, telling him that he had met Zach just over a year ago at an off campus party. They had both been horribly inebriated and there had been a strong instant attraction so in true Sebastian style they had had sex that first night.

"Within hours, We'd had our fun and had parted ways amicably with no intention of seeing each other again," Sebastian told Kurt bluntly.

Kurt wasn't surprised.

"Fate however had had other ideas."

Sebastian continued talking explaining that he and Zachary Larson had a similar circle of friends and following their night of lust had often found themselves in the same place at the same time, parties, coffee shops, concerts and that no matter the location the result had always been the same. They'd had hook ups all over New York City.

Kurt scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Ewww! I'm glad we never crossed paths at home," he joked.

Sebastian chuckled unperturbed. He went on telling Kurt how as the months passed he and Zach had gradually become exclusive and how he had moved into Zach's apartment in Manhattan, much to the surprise of all their friends.

"It had even worked out for a short while," Sebastian grimaced.

Sebastian thought about his past with Zach and stopped talking. He squeezed Kurt's hand, his mind wandering momentarily. Zach was an attractive guy, possibly not as sexy as Kurt but still exceptional.

He was wealthy, actually his family was wealthy. He came from old money much like Sebastian. They had held that in common. Zach had always liked to spoil Sebastian with expensive gifts, Cartier watches, Armani suits, luxury international vacations, all things that Sebastian could have easily afforded himself but had been grateful to receive from someone who had cared about him.

"He never loved me the same way I loved him," Sebastian thought aloud.

Kurt sighed sadly in response as Sebastian got lost in his thoughts again.

The first month in their apartment had been bliss, studying together, sweet Sunday brunches in bed and sex on demand but not long after it began to fall apart without reason. They had fought excessively, usually over the pettiest of things, forgotten dry cleaning, household chores or the homely barista at their favorite coffee shop who always openly flirted with Sebastian.

Quick witted and feisty, not unlike Kurt, Zach had often shocked Sebastian with how swiftly he could turn nasty. It was the hot make up sex that had always kept Sebastian coming back despite the pain, until Zach had decided to have their make up sex that last time with Brendan instead of him.

"Zach cheated on me," Sebastian blurted, breaking the silence and startling Kurt.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Kurt didn't know what else to say. He hadn't expected to hear that.

Sebastian nodded gratefully. Kurt listened attentively as Sebastian continued. He held and comforted him without judgment as his tears began to flow. Kurt finally really saw Sebastian, for the first time, in that moment and the man he saw was not so different from him. Kurt held him closer. Tough, snarky Sebastian Smythe had a broken heart too.

Sebastian wiped away his tears as the tuk tuk came to a stop outside Kurt's hotel. Now both sobered up, Sebastian paid the tuk tuk driver before walking Kurt to his room.

"Well, I should be going. Good night, Kurt Hummel."

"You can come in, Bas," Kurt prompted.

Sebastian shook his head and leaned in to kiss Kurt's cheek. He was feeling exposed and embarrassed and craved some space to think. Although disappointed Kurt smiled in understanding.

"Maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" Kurt suggested, trying not to sound needy.

"Yeah, cool. I'll call you."

Sebastian walked off back down the hall, turning to give Kurt a wave before he stepped into the elevator and was gone from sight.

Kurt waved back. He stepped into his room, took a quick shower and changed for bed. Kurt and Sebastian had spent the last few nights together, and as Kurt snuggled into bed he suddenly felt very lonely. Kurt sighed and turned on the T.V., wondering if Bas was missing him, too.

Nothing on T.V. held Kurt's interest so he lay in bed tossing and turning. He suddenly felt very homesick. He missed his dad and Carole and his girls, Sam and even Blaine a little.

No, he thought to himself. Blaine didn't deserve to be missed. Blaine had broken his heart again. He would not miss Blaine.

Kurt turned on his phone. There were too many messages. He frowned. Maybe it was time to return some. He checked the time, noticing it was almost 10 p.m., meaning it would be about 11 a.m. in New York. He wasn't up for Rachel's melodrama or Santana's cattiness, so he decided to call Sam. They had a few things they needed to sort through anyway.

Kurt dialed the number from his phone book. It rang and went through to voice-mail. Kurt didn't bother leaving a message. He just tried again. This time, Sam picked up on the third ring.

Sam sounded surprised as he answered.

"Kurt…dude?"

"Yeah, it's me. How's The Big Apple?" Kurt asked.

"Yep, all good. What's up with you? Blaine said you went to Thailand with  
Sebastian Smythe. Is that true?

"Yes and not exactly." Kurt didn't expand on his answer. He wasn't sure he could trust Sam any more.

"Why did you let him do it, Sam?" Kurt's voice sounded pained. "How did you just stand there taking photos and let him cheat on me again?"

Sam cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but it really wasn't like that."

"Then what was like?" Kurt sounded pissed and unconvinced.

"I don't quite know how to tell you this, but according to rumors he cheated all the time, Kurt. It was never in front of me so I never knew for sure," Sam continued solemnly. "I did think about telling you. I tried a few times but without proof he would have denied it and I'd have looked like a lying ass.

"What?" Kurt interrupted, hurt and shocked.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. You deserve better." Sam's voice was soft. "That's why when the opportunity arose I took those photos and accidentally on purpose let you see them."

Kurt sighed in frustration.

"I should have learned my lesson the first time"

"I couldn't let you marry him. Marriage is forever, and you're a great guy and a good friend. The least you deserve is a faithful husband."

"Thanks, Sam. I guess you saved me from making a huge mistake." Kurt didn't know what else to say.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Sam was sincere.

"Why did you leave me messages telling me to call him though?" Kurt sounded confused.

"Because he promised me he would tell you the truth," Sam confessed. "It's not my business, Kurt, but please don't take him back."

"I don't intend to!" Kurt was adamant.

"I'm glad," Sam replied, sensing that the Blaine part of the conversation was over. "So, Sebastian Smythe, huh? Anything happening there? Rachel was almost hysterical when she heard you two hooked up."

Kurt vaguely explained the situation with Sebastian to Sam. He didn't really know himself what was going on there. They talked for a while longer, saying a friendly goodbye. Kurt realized he should never have doubted Sam and his friendship, even though Blam were besties and Kurt had always felt like an outsider around them.

Kurt wasn't sure if he felt better or worse after talking to Sam, so he turned to the one unwavering man in his life that he knew he could always count on - his dad.

Burt was busy at the shop but put down the tools he was using to take Kurt's call. The job wasn't urgent and he had been so worried about Kurt since he had jilted Blaine without a word. Rachel had told Burt that Kurt was in Thailand. That made sense to Burt though because he knew about the honeymoon Kurt had been planning. What he didn't know was why there had been no wedding and why his son hadn't returned any of his hundreds of messages before now.

Burt wiped the grease from his hands on his overalls, running to the office to take the call in privacy.

"Hell-o," he said, a little short of breath.

"Dad? Are you okay? You're puffing. You know you're not supposed to exert yourself with your bad heart." Kurt was concerned.

"Kurt, I love you, kiddo, but shut up and tell me what's going on." Burt slowly caught his breath. "Rachel said you're in Thailand with that ex-Dalton boy that put Blaine in hospital in high school. Did you leave Blaine at the altar for another man?"

Kurt laughed at the absurdity of his dad's question. Was everyone thinking that Kurt had left Blaine for another man? Or that Kurt was the cheater? How did everyone know about Sebastian being here anyway?

"No, dad," Kurt replied, taking his time to explain everything to his father. It felt so good to talk to his dad again. His dad scowled listening to the story, quite literally biting his tongue to contain his anger and the pain he felt for his only son.

"I'll crush his short cheating ass, that little son of a bitch!" Burt rarely cursed but he couldn't contain it.

"Dad, no! Stop! Don't upset yourself. I'm okay. I was saved from making a huge mistake. Distancing myself from everything has made that clear. Seriously, I'm okay."

Kurt couldn't see but Burt nodded sadly. It hurt him that everything was always such a struggle for his son, but he admired how Kurt always came through strong and determined. Burt knew that Kurt got those qualities from Elizabeth. Nothing but breast cancer had ever defeated Kurt's mother. A tear slid down Burt's cheek. He wiped it away.

"I'm proud of you, kiddo. Your mother would have been proud, too."

Kurt smiled sadly.

"I love you, dad. I should go. It's late here and I'm sure you're busy there at the shop."

"Love you, too, Kurt. Take care, kiddo, and keep in touch."

Kurt agreed and ended the call.

Feeling like a weight had been lifted from him, Kurt turned off the T.V. and the light to get some much needed sleep.

Forget Blaine...he wasn't going to cry...he wasn't going to cry. There would be no tears in paradise.

Lying still in bed, Kurt heard Liam's voice first.

"C'mon, Kurtie, let us in."

Then came the laughter, then the knocking - frantic, loud, and consistent knocking. Kurt considered hiding under the covers and ignoring them until they went away, but knowing them they never would.

They got louder, yelling at him through the door.

"Kurt, we know you're in there!"

"Little pig, little pig, let us come in!"

Kurt giggled at that, knowing they must be disturbing his neighbors.

"Shut up! I'm coming," he yelled back, turning on his light and quickly pulling on a t-shirt and shorts.

Kurt glared as he opened the door for them.

"What the hell?"

"You didn't think you'd get out of the bet that easily, did you?" Tom laughed as they all pushed inside the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Chapter 11

Chapter by KurtbastianAlways

Summary: Kurt repays his debt and suffers the consequences, though its definitely not all bad.

Notes: Thank you to the lovely Frankie for editing. It seems that despite it being ch11, I have still been unable to become friends with commas. I'm working on it.. I promise. While you're here make sure you read Frankie's fics too. Her writing is amazable. Fbeauchamphartz I hope you enjoy Kurt and Sebastian's further adventures in wonderland ie. Phuket.  
Warning for male nudity and mild sexy times (finally). You're welcome!  
Don't forget to follow me on twitter _Kurtbastian_ or glambeR5t  
Make sure you say hi if you do. I love chatting with other Kurtbastianites :) Thank you to you all for sticking with me thus far. Enjoy!

"Time to pay your debt, gentleman," Tom gloated, checking his watch. "It's 12 a.m."

The group laughed and cheered as Kurt squirmed uncomfortably.

"It's such a shame that there's NO pool here," he lied cockily, looking at a now smiling Sebastian.

"Sure!" Tom laughed, opening Kurt's curtains to reveal his compact terrace and the dimly lit pool just beyond it.

"Ta Da! It's like magic," Tom mocked, "except I saw it through the window this morning. Clothes off, Kurtie!"

The group did their usual noisy cat-calling and wolf-whistling. Kurt scowled, hiding subtly behind Liam, who also appeared a little uncomfortable.

"Hmmm, I don't think so," Kurt protested. "I can't get my tattoo wet."

Sebastian laughed, opening the terrace door.

"Give him a break, guys. Kurtie is shy," he teased.

Kurt scoffed, staring in awe as he followed slowly behind Sebastian, who was running to the pool, throwing off his clothes and cannonballing into the heated water.

Kurt only caught a brief glimpse of Sebastian's naked body, but it was enough.

_Oh my!_ Kurt thought to himself, swallowing hard. _He's an Adonis. _

Tanned, taller, and more muscular than Blaine, Kurt observed that Sebastian's long, lean body was incredible.

"It's warm." Sebastian grinned, splashing Kurt gently, rousing him from his thoughts. "Come join me." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. Kurt continued to resist, shaking his head as the group eased him and Liam closer to the water's edge. Knowing he was outnumbered, Liam gave in. He shyly undressed and jumped into the water in his underwear, removing them and tossing them on the tiles once his body was hidden below the surface of the water.

"Your turn, Kurt," Tom teased.

Liam crawled from the water, covering himself as best he could. His friends laughed as he collected his clothes and scrambled back to Kurt's room to redress.

Kurt watched amused, then shrugged.

"Ok, sure! Why not?"

The group cheered loudly, Toby loudest of all.

Unnoticed, several lights went on in the rooms surrounding and above the pool.

Sebastian frowned, suddenly realizing that he wouldn't be the only one seeing his new friend naked.

"You don't have to, Kurt," Sebastian reminded him. Now dressed, Liam returned to the pool side with the entire contents of Kurt's mini bar distracting the men. Sebastian swam to the side of the pool to talk to Kurt.

"They're idiots. Keep your clothes on, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head.

"What would be the fun in that?"

He held eye contact with Sebastian as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Sebastian swallowed hard, his eyes darkening as he watched Kurt slowly reveal more skin. With their eyes locked together, time seemed to slow down as Kurt slipped his shirt from shoulders. It was too easy to forget that they weren't alone. The group was noisier than ever, but as they devoured the overpriced alcohol from Kurt's fridge, they paid little attention to Kurt and Bas.

Kurt took a deep breath before sliding his shorts down his legs. He was surprised by his lack of self-consciousness as he stood before Sebastian in just his underwear, outside, in public. All he really noticed was Sebastian's reaction and it was all positive.

"Don't look." Kurt blushed as he reached for the waistband of his boxers.

"Seriously? But you're just getting to the best part." Sebastian winked.

Kurt blushed redder. He quickly stripped off his underwear and dove into the pool. Sebastian laughed and the men screamed and cheered as Kurt hit the water.

Sebastian swam to Kurt, slyly grinning.

"Very impressive, Hummel. Excellent diving technique, too."

Kurt laughed and reached for Sebastian.

"You're naked." Kurt giggled shyly.

"Well, newsflash, Hummel! You kinda are, too." Sebastian flashed Kurt his best signature smirk before leading him to the back corner of the pool. They were obscured by the bar and out of sight of the others now.

"What are you doing?"

Sebastian's green eyes gazed into Kurt's blue, giving Kurt all the answers he needed. They simultaneously pulled each other close, their bare skin touching from chest to toe as the water lapped against their naked bodies.

Sebastian's friends were getting rowdier. They had music pumping loudly from the TV in Kurt's room, and were laughing and yelling as they drank. Kurt and Sebastian barely noticed as they held each other. Sebastian cupped Kurt's face gently, stroking the man's cheek with his thumb.

"You are stunning," he whispered.

He leaned in to kiss Kurt's smiling lips, only pausing as the flood lights overhead suddenly flashed on and two hotel security guards approached.

Sebastian's friends all scattered, running in every direction, leaving their empty bottles by the pool and a stunned and naked Kurt and Sebastian to face the music.

"Just great," Kurt mumbled.

He pulled himself from Sebastian's arms and they swam back to where their clothes were. The security guards turned their backs, giving the men minimal privacy to get dressed. They dressed quickly despite the struggle of putting dry clothes on wet bodies, exchanging nervous glances.

Once they were decent, the taller of the security guards began to speak in broken English.

"We have many complaints tonight...too much noise, yes? Naked men, yes?"

Kurt nodded.

"This nice hotel...children stay here, yes? Manager say you must leave now."

Sebastian stepped forward to argue, but Kurt placed an open hand on his chest, stopping him. He nodded again.

"I'm very sorry. I'll pack my things."

"You have one hour...no refund," the shorter guard replied. "We come back in one hour, yes? And you clean empty bottles, too."

Kurt and Sebastian nodded, collecting the empty bottles and returning to Kurt's room to pack.

"Ugh! Fuck!" Kurt slammed the terrace door. "Fuck fuck fuck!" he laughed, seeing the funny side of his predicament. "I've never been kicked out of a hotel before."

Sebastian laughed, too.

"At least they aren't pressing charges. We are both way too pretty for The Bangkok Hilton."

"Don't even joke about that!" Kurt frowned. "Fuck! It's 1a.m. What am I going to do? Where am I going to find a decent hotel at this time of night? Wait until I get hold of Tom. I'll kill him!"

Kurt dragged his suitcases and sat them on his bed. He began to panic as he packed his belongings.

"Hey, Babe, C'mon, just relax." Sebastian reached out for Kurt's hand. "Look, you can stay with me. Two beds, remember?"

Kurt smiled, taking Sebastian's hand.

"Are you sure Bas? I don't want to impose."

"It's no imposition," Sebastian assured Kurt. "In fact, it might be fun especially now I've seen you naked...very impressive by the way."

"Hmmm, you, too." Kurt blushed continuing to pack. "I don't do one night stands, you know that, right? It has to mean something."

"I know," Sebastian nodded, looking at Kurt earnestly. "You know I'd never..."

"I do know that." Kurt smiled, cutting Sebastian off and bopping his nose. "I think I'm all packed."

Sebastian helped Kurt recheck the room. Finding nothing left behind, he escorted Kurt with his luggage down to hotel reception.

The usually friendly receptionist was quite abrupt as Kurt returned his key card, finalized his account, and gave his forwarding details.

He shrugged it off as Sebastian got them a tuk tuk.

"Your friends owe me 6000 baht for the mini bar…" he grinned as they climbed in the back, "and another 10000 for my dignity."

Sebastian laughed.

"I'm not sure any of them know what dignity is but I'll make sure they give you the 6000."

Kurt nodded.

"Thanks, I might need it if I end up homeless again."

They both laughed.

"Are you ok?" Sebastian enquired softly. "It's been an interesting trip for you since we met."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt reassured Sebastian. "Honestly, my whole life is pretty interesting. I'm almost used to it."

He snuggled into Sebastian's side, resting his head on the other man's shoulder.

"I didn't ask…how much longer are you staying here in Phuket?"

"Seven more nights, including what's left of tonight," Sebastian replied. "What about you?"

"Five, then I thought I might go see Dad in Ohio for a bit."

Sebastian nodded, putting his arm protectively around Kurt.

"Looks like I have a new roommate for the next five nights then."

"Thanks, Bas." Kurt smiled.

While the concierge assisted Kurt with his luggage, Sebastian collected an extra key card to his room for Kurt. He discreetly had the extra room charges billed to his account without Kurt knowing.

Once inside, Kurt threw himself down on the bed, sighing loudly.

"I'm exhausted," he complained.

"Time for bed," Sebastian suggested.

"We stink like chlorine," Kurt whined, "and what about our tattoos?"

Sebastian began to undress.

"We can deal with that in the morning."

Kurt agreed, also beginning to undress. He wasn't sure why, considering Sebastian had seen him naked, but he suddenly felt shy changing in front of him.

"Turn around, please?" Kurt requested.

Sebastian shook his head.

"Kurt you can't be serious. Your bare boner was poking my thigh only an hour ago."

Kurt looked away, mortified.

"Don't be embarrassed, Kurt. I liked it."

"Me, too," Kurt admitted, stripping quickly to his underwear and jumping into bed.

"Well scoot over," Sebastian nudged him. "I wanna cuddle."

Kurt moved over laughing.

"Oh my! Who would have thought the infamous Sebastian Smythe was a cuddle whore?"

"Shut up!" Sebastian mumbled as he turned out the light and wrapped his arms around Kurt, big spooning him.

Kurt snuggled back against Bas. Bas placed delicate kisses to Kurt's neck, drawing soft moans from him.

"I love your sounds," Sebastian whispered against Kurt's ear, scraping the lobe between his teeth.

"Bas!" Kurt whimpered, making the decision to take one of Sebastian's hands from his waist and move it lower.

Sebastian hesitated.

"Are you sure? I don't have protection or lube."

Kurt nodded, turning his head to look Sebastian in the eye.

"Not sex, I need you to just touch me, Sebastian. Is that ok?"

"That's very ok." Sebastian smiled kissing Kurt's lips tenderly.

Kurt kissed back, closing his eyes before relaxing back into Sebastian's embrace. Sebastian continued the gentle kisses down Kurt's neck and shoulder. It made Kurt tingle all over. It was heavenly. Kurt nudged Sebastian's hand lower again. This time Sebastian eased Kurt's underwear off and took Kurt in his hand, stroking him slowly. The moans he pulled from Kurt were delicious and Sebastian was sure he could cum from those alone.

Thankfully, he didn't have to. Kurt was grinding his magnificent ass hard against Sebastian's generous erection in time with each of Sebastian's strokes.

"Ooh ooh! Bas! No, stop! I need to touch you, too," Kurt groaned, turning in Sebastian's arms and looking him up and down lustfully. "I don't know what it is about you that makes me lose myself."

"We can stop," Sebastian offered, half-heartedly praying that Kurt didn't want to stop.

"Don't you dare!" Kurt purred, tracing a finger, then his tongue, down Sebastian's chest, abs, and stomach until he reached the waist band of his underwear. He hooked a finger under the elastic and slid them down slightly, before slipping his hand inside. Sebastian moaned in relief as Kurt wrapped his hand around his length, caressing him expertly.

"You're beautiful, Bas," Kurt sighed.

Sebastian removed his own underwear and took Kurt in hand again.

Kurt whimpered, increasing speed as Sebastian whispered encouraging words of praise into the darkness.

Neither man knew who came first. Both seemingly cried out their release in unison before collapsing into the other's arms. They lay silently entangled together, catching their breaths and sharing smiles and sweet kisses.

Kurt finally spoke.

"Amazing."

Sebastian grinned, passing Kurt some tissues from the night stand to clean up.

"Yes," he agreed, cleaning himself, disposing of all the tissues, then pulling Kurt close again.

They soon dozed off, both satisfied and happier than they had been in days with their naked bodies tangled together.

Little did either man know what daylight would bring.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Chapter 12 Chapter by KurtbastianAlways

Summary: The Confrontation

Notes: Hey lovelies,  
As always my thanks to Frankie. I really struggled to do this chapter justice and her understanding of my beloved characters made this chapter what it is.  
In saying that this is the chapter that a lot of you requested. It is not in any remote way Blaine friendly and I'm adding a warning for violence and excessive bad language.  
Also While you're here drop by and read the new one shot I posted today Moments in Time. Its pure fluff and you may need it after this.  
I hope you enjoy both works. I love you all for reading and reviewing. The response to this story has been both unexpected and very flattering. It makes me feel good that so many of you love my Kurt and Bas as much as I do.  
Mwah x

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Annoyed, Sebastian groaned as he woke suddenly to the violent knocking at his door.

"Ugh! I hate your friends," Kurt complained, yawning. "If that's Tom, headbutt him in the face for me, can you?"

Sebastian chuckled, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"Don't worry. I'll get rid of whoever it is and we can go back to sleep...or not," Sebastian crooned.

Kurt nodded, giggling.

"I like how you think." He pulled Sebastian close, pecking his lips affectionately several times. Sebastian grinned, wrapped himself in their sheet and got up to answer the door.

Kurt pulled the blanket up to his waist, covering himself, and snuggled into Sebastian's pillow.

"Fuck! I'm coming!" Sebastian yelled through the door at the incessant knocker on the other side, as he opened it.

"Not fucking quick enough!" Blaine Anderson stared icily through Sebastian, aggressively forcing the door wide open. "Where is he? Where's my Kurt?"

"Ha-ha, Blaine! That's a laugh! Do you still really think he's yours?" Sebastian's words dripped with sarcasm. "What makes you think he's here with me? After that delightful message you sent me on Facebook you can just piss off!"

Sebastian attempted to slam the door closed in Blaine's face, but Blaine stepped forward and blocked it with his foot..

"Don't make me smash in your smirky meerkat face, Smythe!" Fired up,Blaine shoved the door hard, propelling Sebastian backwards.

"As if you could. Don't make me call security." Sebastian retorted, calmly regaining his footing.

Blaine scoffed.

"Just get Kurt!"

"Easy there, Tiger!" Sebastian glared, obstructing Blaine with his body. "You can't just charge in here, making demands."

"Fuck you, Sebastian! I said get Kurt!" Blaine pushed Sebastian in the chest. Sebastian fought the urge to fight back as he hit the wall hard. The sheet around his waist fell to the floor, revealing his naked body beneath.

Sebastian sneered at Blaine's shocked expression. They both knew what Sebastian's nudity implied. He covered himself quickly.

"Kurt's still asleep. He's exhausted. We had a late night," Sebastian revealed suggestively, in order to goad Blaine.

"You prick!" Blaine hissed, throwing a sudden punch. It barely grazed Sebastian's jaw as he stepped aside defensively. Sebastian reflexively grabbed Blaine by the neck of his shirt. He pinned him against the wall, towering over him.

"I suggest you leave quickly, Blanderson, while you still can. I was in Fight Club, too, and unlike you, if I take a swing I won't miss," he threatened as he tossed Blaine out the door. "Kurt doesn't want to see you. He flew half way across the world to get away from you. You need to take the hint."

"You'll excuse me if I don't take your word as gospel, Smythe," Blaine snapped while

Sebastian once again tried unsuccessfully to slam the door.

"Who is it?" Kurt called inquisitively from where he lay comfortably. "Come back to bed, Bas. I'm lonely."

A wide grin lit Sebastian's face at the sound of Kurt's voice.

"It's no one important, babe. I'll be right there. They're just leaving," Sebastian yelled back. "Aren't you?" Sebastian snarled savagely at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head.

"Kurt, baby, it's me! I'm here to take you home." He spoke in a friendly but loud voice so Kurt would hear him.

Kurt grimaced when he recognized Blaine's voice. Blaine was the last person he wanted to see.

"What are you doing here? I don't want to see you, asshole!" Kurt called back, hiding his face in Bas's pillow.

"Time to go, Dapper Dan!" Sebastian suggested, forcefully backing Blaine away from the door.

"I'm not leaving until I see Kurt!"

Absolutely seething, Blaine lunged at the door with all his weight, hostilely pushing past Sebastian and making his way into the bedroom.

Blaine's face fell as he took in the scene before him. The room had two beds and clearly only one had been used. As Kurt sat up in bed, Blaine briefly spotted Kurt's new tattoo. It was obvious that like Sebastian, Kurt, too was naked.

Blaine's heart broke. His anger raged as he struggled to fight back tears. How could Kurt do this to him, especially with Sebastian?

Kurt didn't even _like_ Sebastian.

Not wanting to cause a scene in front of Kurt, Sebastian protectively climbed into bed beside him, guarding him. Kurt scooted closer, taking Sebastian's hand and resting his chin on Sebastian's shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Blaine?" Kurt snarled, frowning. "How'd you even find me?"

"Can we talk alone, please, Kurt?" Blaine spoke kindly but gestured rudely to Sebastian. "Without him?"

Kurt shook his head, squeezing Sebastian's hand in support.

"Anything you want to say you can say in front of Bas, not that I have any interest in hearing any more lies from you."

Blaine flinched.

"Bas?" Blaine mocked, torn apart with jealousy. "Suddenly you're calling him _Bas_? You hate him, Kurt. You've always hated him." His voice rose in volume with each word.

Sebastian, grinding his teeth, cringed at the unkind words, knowing that they'd once been true. Kurt snuggled closer to reassure him.

"Actually, Blaine, I hate you!" Kurt screamed. "I hate you and your lying, cheating, over-gelled, bow-tied ass."

Blaine stepped back, hurt.

"So you're getting revenge on me by hooking up with this...whore?"

Losing patience, Sebastian rose from the bed, staring daggers at Blaine.

"Time for you to leave, Anderson." Sebastian poked Blaine's chest with a single finger. Blaine swung at Sebastian's face a second time, this time connecting with his right cheek bone. He smirked in satisfaction as Sebastian winced in pain. It would definitely bruise.

Sebastian was set to retaliate but Kurt jumped up quickly from the bed, putting himself between the two men before the situation could further escalate. He faced Sebastian, running his thumb over his bruising cheek.

"No, babe, he's not worth it," Kurt soothed Sebastian, then turned to Blaine, screaming shrilly.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him ever again, do you hear me? And don't talk about Sebastian like that either! How dare you call him a whore? Maybe you have him confused with the actual paid one you slept with just days before our wedding?"

Blaine stared at Kurt in horror as he continued yelling hateful words.

"Just to be clear, Blaine, you need to back off! _You_ are the cheating whore who can't keep it in his pants. You get to judge no one!"

Kurt looked at Blaine with disgust.

"You and I aren't together anymore. We never will be again so I'll hook up with whoever I choose, and I happen to choose Sebastian."

Suddenly aware of his nudity, Kurt shielded himself behind Bas.

"Sadly you wasted Daddy's money and your precious time coming here. I think you should leave now. Bas and I are kinda busy."

To prove his point, Kurt placed a finger on Bas's chin and turned his face toward him, kissing him hungrily.

Blaine gasped as Sebastian responded in kind, gripping Kurt's bare ass. What was going on? Kurt had never spoken to him like this before. What had gotten into him? A few days with Sebastian had turned Kurt totally against him.

"You don't mean any of this," Blaine protested. "You love me, Kurt. You know you do. We belong together. I know you're just toying with Sebastian to get revenge on me for my mistake, and I forgive you, Kurt. I love you."

"_You_ forgive _me_?" an enraged Kurt scoffed. "I don't want your forgiveness, and I definitely don't forgive you. I just want you to leave!"

Sebastian stepped forward again.

"Go! Now!" he screamed, infuriated.

Defeated for the moment Blaine sighed.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Kurt, but I warn you - if you keep this up you're going to lose me forever."

Blaine turned and stormed from Kurt and Bas's room, slamming the door behind him.

The tears he'd been holding in flowed freely as he stepped into the elevator and slid to the floor. He cursed Sam for causing all this trouble by not keeping his secret, but vowed not to give up on Kurt yet.

He exited the elevator, going to reception and booking himself a room. He knew Kurt was just angry. Once he calmed down, everything would be ok. After all, they were Klaine. They were soulmates. Sebastian couldn't compete with that. All Blaine needed was time. He was sure he could win Kurt back. He'd done it before.

Kurt stared after Blaine in horror before attentively helping Sebastian ice his cheek. They sat together in bed, clinging to each other as Kurt fumed. How dare Blaine show up here out of the blue, throwing punches and accusations around, and expecting Kurt to go home with him?

"I can't believe he hit you. I'm so sorry, Bas. You know, he didn't even apologize for cheating on me," Kurt growled in frustration. "He just expected me to go home with him, just like that! I can't be with him, Bas. He cheats and lies and he doesn't respect me. He doesn't respect anyone. I never wanted to see him again. I don't want to see him again!"

Sebastian held Kurt close, comforting him.

"I've got you, Kurt. It's ok. He's gone."

Kurt's anger began to turn to sadness.

"I'm not using you as revenge, Bas. I can't believe he said that."

"I know, Kurt. Don't worry about it," Sebastian reassured Kurt, kissing his hair.

"Are you okay?" Kurt fussed, stroking Sebastian's cheek. "He bruised your beautiful face."

"I'm okay, babe." Sebastian wanted to be brave for Kurt. The truth was, though, that it hurt like hell. "Unless you think this warrants sympathy sex," Sebastian teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I never ever hated you, not even in high school. I hope you know that. You were just so confident and sophisticated and attractive. You wanted my boyfriend and you pushed all my buttons. I was intimidated by you."

"Kurt, that's crazy. You weren't intimidated by me. You were the only person who ever dared to challenge me. You had the sharpest wit. You still do. I lived for our banter in high school."

Kurt grinned.

"We did have sass."

Sebastian slid down in bed, pulling Kurt down with him for cuddles. It surprised Kurt how affectionate Sebastian was, but he certainly wasn't complaining. As they snuggled together, Sebastian's arms seemed like the safest place in all the world.

"So, what shall we do now?" Sebastian asked now that Kurt was calmer. "Do you want to go back to sleep? Or we could grab a shower and breakfast?"

"Can we just lay here and hold each other?" Kurt requested timidly. "How do you think he found me?"

Sebastian nodded, spooning Kurt under the covers.

"I have no idea," Sebastian mumbled, wishing Blaine hadn't shown up.

The punches aside, Blaine being in Phuket made Sebastian uneasy. It was simple for Kurt to stay mad at him when he was a continent away, but Kurt and Blaine had had that special something. What would happen now that Blaine was here, or even when they all returned to New York City? What if Kurt decided to take Blaine back?

Sebastian was just getting to know Kurt. He was enjoying his company. He didn't want Blaine tearing Kurt away before they even had a chance to see if this was something real.

Sebastian sighed, holding Kurt close while he knew he still could. Kurt sighed, too, turning to face Sebastian.

"I'm sorry, Bas, for all this."

Sebastian pecked Kurt on the lips.

"It's ok, Kurtie."

Kurt smiled weakly, carefully kissing Sebastian's bruised cheek. He wasn't so sure. Everything was so confusing, overwhelming, and changing so fast.

"What is this Sebastian? You and I?"

Sebastian looked at Kurt seriously.

"It's pretty early, Kurt, but I guess it can be whatever we want it to be."

"Let's take it slow and see," Kurt offered, affectionately nuzzling Sebastian's neck with his nose.

Sebastian giggled.

"That tickles"

Kurt laughed.

"You're adorable."

"You're not so bad yourself," Sebastian teased.

"I think I might go back to sleep for a bit," Kurt muttered softly. "That was quite a rude awakening."

"Shhh, just forget about him." Sebastian stroked Kurt's hair softly, lolling him off to sleep.

He smiled, watching Kurt peacefully nap. It had only been a few days but he was already smitten. He needed to be careful. It would be so easy to give Kurt his heart.

He sighed again, breathing Kurt in as he thought of Blaine and Kurt and the bizarre battle the three of them were caught up in. As he held Kurt a little tighter, he chalked up round one to himself. He slowly drifted off to sleep, anxiously acknowledging that the fight wasn't over yet; knowing Blaine Anderson, it had probably only just begun.

Notes: I'm so sorry for bruising Sebastian's beautiful face. Please forgive me.

KurtbastianAlways


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Chapter 13

Chapter by KurtbastianAlways

Summary: Kurt and Sebastian become 'something'

Notes: Thank you Frankie. You are my Queen and I love you.  
Thank you readers for your patience, love, reviews and kudos. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Warning for a little Kurtbastian rough play and a little Blaine. (not Blaine friendly)

Chapter Text

Sebastian woke slowly, his lips curving softly into a smile as he felt Kurt place delicate kisses to his bruised and swollen cheek.

"Are you going to snooze all day, sleepy head?" Kurt whispered against his ear.

"I just might," Sebastian replied.

"I'm starving, though," Kurt complained.

"We could get room service and snuggle?" Sebastian suggested, pulling Kurt close.

"That sounds amazing," Kurt agreed, "but I think I need to get out of here for a bit and get some air."

"We will go out to eat then," Sebastian smiled.

"Yay! I'll go shower." Kurt sat up, climbing over Sebastian to get to the bathroom. Sebastian stopped him half way.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked innocently as he straddled Sebastian's hips.

Sebastian grinned up at him, his eyes twinkling devilishly.

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Where? In the shower?" Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"Why not?" Sebastian's grin widened.

"I'm not having shower sex with you, Bas!" Kurt giggled, leaning down to kiss Sebastian softly.

"I never said anything about shower sex, princess," Sebastian teased, kissing Kurt back. "I was just offering to wash your back."

"Sure you were," Kurt retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you're the naked one that's practically riding me right now." Sebastian arched his hips up to emphasize his point. "Would shower sex with me really be so horrible?" Sebastian sounded offended.

Kurt climbed off him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's not you, Bas. Less than a week ago I was engaged to another guy..." Kurt paused, trying to find the right words.

"I get it. You're considering going to go back to him, aren't you? Just like you did last time he cheated!" Sebastian raised his voice, sounding pissed. "I should have expected you to add insult to injury." He touched his puffy cheek, self-consciously evading Kurt's gaze.

Kurt glared at Sebastian, horrified.

"Oh, I…ugh! Fuck you!" Kurt screamed.

"You won't, though, will you?" Sebastian yelled back.

Kurt stormed to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him. He stepped into the shower, screaming in frustration as the water began flowing over him.

Sebastian lay still on the bed, feeling discouraged and annoyed with himself. Why hadn't he just kept his mouth shut? He was sure that Kurt would leave now and that he'd never get his chance with him. It hurt. He liked Kurt. He didn't want to mess things up.

Sebastian impatiently waited for what seemed like forever for Kurt to finish showering. He put on his underwear and sat sadly on the floor by the bathroom door. He got to his feet, knocking the second Kurt shut off the water.

Wrapped in a towel with his hair flat and dripping, Kurt opened the door. He took one look at Sebastian and scowled.

"You're such an ass!" he blurted out, slapping Sebastian's chest. "How could you say that to me?"

Ashamed of himself, Sebastian looked down.

"I'm sorr..."

"Save it!" Kurt cut him off, glaring. "I'm so mad at you!"

He aggressively gripped Sebastian by the back of the hair, forcing him close. Sebastian whimpered as Kurt kissed him hard, putting all his pent up anger into it - his anger at Blaine for cheating, his anger at Lucas for touching him inappropriately, and his anger at Sebastian for doubting him.

It was one hell of a kiss - hungry, punishing, and merciless. Stunned by its ferocity, Sebastian took a moment to surrender. A deep moan was forced from him before he worked to match Kurt's intensity. He grabbed Kurt's ass tight, pulling him flush against him, moaning, grinding, biting, kissing, all lips, teeth, and tongue.

The passion between them was overwhelming, all encompassing, a distant cry from the tenderness of the night before, and for both men, far more arousing.

Unable to breathe, Kurt eventually pulled back. He gradually loosened his grip on Sebastian's hair. Sebastian stared at him, flabbergasted. His head spinning, eyes wide, lips swollen and bruised.

"Wow," he mumbled as his heart raced in his chest.

Silently, Kurt discarded his towel before roughly lifting Sebastian from the floor. Sebastian wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist, clinging to him. He sucked and bit at Kurt's neck, possessively marking his territory, Kurt shuddering and moaning as he slammed Sebastian against the wall, pinning him there with his naked body. He feverishly reclaimed Sebastian's mouth, kissing him with reckless abandon, tasting him, touching him, practically devouring him. Sebastian responded in kind, his hands buried deep in Kurt's hair and legs clenched tight around him. They rocked against each other frantically, wildly, scratching and biting, but both seeking to pleasure the other with little regard for themselves. Sebastian came first, screaming Kurt's name and praising his chosen deity. Kurt followed immediately after without a sound.

Both were breathless and sweaty, flushed and disheveled. Kurt lowered Sebastian to the floor pushing him aside.

"Now I need another shower!" he snapped viciously.

"What the fuck, Kurt?" Sebastian glared at Kurt with hurt in his eyes.

"What was that? I care about you, Kurt. I know you're angry at me and at Blaine, but you don't get to use me like I'm nothing!" Sebastian chewed at his tender bottom lip. "I'm not nothing, Kurt. I was beginning to hope that to you I might be something - that you and I might be something." Sebastian walked over, sitting on the bed. He buried his face in his hands despondently.

Riddled with guilt, Kurt began to babble angrily.

"I'm sorry, but as far as I'm concerned, Sebastian Smythe, you and I are something!"

Kurt paused for effect.

"I'm not exactly sure yet what kind of something but we are something none the less. I like you! I like kissing you! I like sleeping with you wrapped around me! I liked you protecting me from Blaine and I liked whatever that was that happened just now, but it's all so soon for me. I don't want to rush and mess this up!"

Sebastian opened his mouth to reply but Kurt stared him down fiercely. Sebastian chose to remain quiet, giving Kurt's words time to sink in.

"For your information, Sebastian," Kurt spat out, "Blaine Anderson is a liar and a cheat, and honestly, a huge asshole. I will not be going back to him - not today, or tomorrow, or any day ending in y! Not ever!"

Kurt stopped to take a breath and Sebastian nodded. He stared at Kurt, shocked but relieved as Kurt continued his rant. Kurt softened at the look on  
Sebastian's face, his voice kinder as he continued.

"As for you saying I won't have sex with you, you should know, Mr. Sebastian Sexy Smythe, that one day soon, if you're lucky, I'm really going to enjoy having sex with you - shower sex, rough, wild sex, sweet, soft sex..."

Kurt paused thoughtfully.

"I'm certain I'll love all kinds of sex with you. You just need to be patient and understand that waiting has nothing to do with Blaine or Zach or any other guy. It's about us getting to know each other first. In the meantime, we can have other fun. I'm with you now, whatever this is. I even have the marks to prove it…" Kurt grazed his fingers over the hickey below his ear, "So deal with it!"

Sebastian smirked.

"Deal with it huh?"

"Yes." Kurt struggled to keep a straight face. "Deal with it, bitch!"

Sebastian laughed.

"You are so hot, Kurt Hummel, and if you're quite finished, I have a few things I'd like to say, too."

"I'm finished," Kurt mumbled, slightly embarrassed by his outburst.

"Well, just so you know, I'm sorry I said that to you. I was jealous 'cause I guess I wasn't sure if we were something." He grinned shyly at Kurt. "I'm quite happy to deal with being something with you. I like the kissing and the snuggling and I really liked just now, too. I should also tell you that I don't take blows to the face for just anyone." They both grimaced. "You don't seem to know it, Kurt, but you're gorgeous. I'm enjoying spending time with you. Somehow even your obnoxious, bitchy personality makes you attractive to me."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Sebastian.

"Obnoxious? That's kinda mean!"

"Is feisty better?" Sebastian mocked.

"Hmmm, maybe I'm just more diva than you can handle," Kurt challenged.

"I'd love to handle you again right now," Sebastian quipped with the evil twinkle returning to his eyes.

Kurt giggled.

"I don't want to object but..."

"...but you want it to mean something," Sebastian finished.

Kurt nodded.

"Believe it or not, I want it to mean something, too, Kurt." Sebastian looked into Kurt's eyes with sincerity.

"I believe you, Bas." Kurt leaned in and pecked Sebastian's lips softly. "Ewww! Go shower! You stink!" Kurt sniggered.

"Bitch!" Sebastian scoffed, walking to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Kurt laughed.

After they had both showered and dressed, Kurt and Sebastian made their way down to the hotel lobby, hand in hand. Not surprisingly, Sebastian's friends were all gathered in the hotel bar, enjoying a few late afternoon drinks.

Tom spotted them first.

"Glad to see you two aren't in the lock up and that you finally managed to drag yourselves from your little love nest up there to interact with us peasants."

"Fuck, Sebastian!" George gasped. "What happened to your face?" He looked troubled. "Security didn't rough you two up last night, did they?"

"Looks like Kurtie likes it a little rough," Craig joked.

Sebastian wasn't amused.

"My face is fine. It's nothing." He waved his hand dismissively. "You bastards owe Kurt 6000 baht for the mini bar, and you got him kicked out of his hotel."

"Kicked out?" Liam chuckled. "Shit. Sorry, Kurt."

Kurt shrugged. He really wasn't perturbed about it.

"Are you staying with Bas now?" Toby mocked. "Does that mean you two are making it official?"

Kurt blushed and Sebastian averted his eyes, neither ready to discuss their relationship openly with the group.

"Still, it must be terrible up there for you guys," Tom teased, "since you can't keep your hands off each other."

"Yeah, just…fucking…terrible, Kurt!"

No one had noticed the short guy with excessively gelled hair approach from across the room.

"Who the fuck are you?" George glared at the rude stranger.

"I'm Kurt's fiancé, Blaine Anderson." Blaine cheerfully offered George his hand.

"Ex-fiancé!" Kurt corrected as George declined the handshake.

"Oh...so you're the douche bag that cheated on Kurt. Seriously dude, what were you thinking? I'm straight and even I can see Kurt's a hottie," Toby piped up.

Sebastian wrapped a protective arm around Kurt's waist and frowned at Toby. Toby smiled and mouthed, 'I know, I know...he's yours.'

Sebastian half smiled back and nodded, stroking Kurt's hip with his thumb.

Blaine stood on the spot looking at Kurt stupidly. Was that a hickey on Kurt's neck? He hadn't had that earlier.

As if reading Blaine's thoughts, Liam burst out laughing.

"Kurticans, is that a hickey on your neck? Have you been corrupting our sweet, innocent Sebastian?"

Sebastian scoffed and Kurt blushed, covering his neck with his hand while the group teased them.

"Can I buy you all a drink?" Blaine asked, desperate to change the subject.

Sebastian flared.

"Are you serious, gelmet head? Kurt and I would rather drink toilet water than any drink you've purchased. You're not welcome here."

"This bar is for hotel guests, and since I'm a guest, I believe I'm more than welcome," Blaine gloated.

"I think Bas was suggesting you leave our table, midget, and if you're the one responsible for his face, I highly recommend it," Craig threatened, rising to his feet with several others in the group.

"I don't want any trouble…" Blaine took a step back. "I'm just here for Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes and buried his face in Sebastian's shoulder.

"Can we just go somewhere else?" He spoke softly into Sebastian's ear.

"Of course, babe." Sebastian nodded.

"We're outta here, guys, but I want Kurt's 6000 baht first, please, 'cause he's buying me dinner." Sebastian winked at Kurt.

Kurt looked at Bas in mock horror.

"You owe me, Kurtie! Look at my face!" Sebastian fake pouted. "It's either dinner or sympathy sex."

Kurt looked squarely at Blaine, his face full of contempt.

"Are you really going to make me choose? Can't we do both?" He licked his lips, gazing seductively at Sebastian.

"Fuck!" Sebastian mumbled under his breath, watching Kurt while the group erupted into laughter, heckling them.

"Later I wanna hear the whole story about what happened after we left you last night," Tom chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, looking Kurt up and down.

The group laughed again. Grinning, Kurt slapped Sebastian's arm playfully.

Unnoticed and disgruntled, Blaine skulked back to his room. He was hurting. Kurt seemed to seriously like Sebastian now, and all Sebastian's friends. This was going to be more challenging than Blaine had anticipated. He would need to bring his A game. He got out his laptop, laid on his bed, and set about devising a plan. Operation Get Kurt Back had begun.

Blaine's unwelcome presence still had Kurt rattled as he slid into the booth at the nearby restaurant. The 6000 baht from Sebastian's friends was now repaid and tucked tightly into his wallet.

"I'm starving," Sebastian exclaimed as he slid in beside him. "I haven't eaten in a day but it feels like four."

Kurt smiled weakly.

"I'm hungry too."

"Hun, don't let him get to you." Sebastian stroked Kurt's knee affectionately under the table. "Let's order. What will you have?"

Kurt's smile brightened at the new term of endearment as he looked over the menu.

"I think I'll have the Gang Phet Ped Yang"

"The what now?" Sebastian joked.

"It's duck in red curry sauce. I really liked the duck I had yesterday. What are you going to have?"

"Tom Yum Talay." Sebastian pointed to a picture of a seafood hot pot on the menu.

"Looks good."

They placed their order, including two Singapore Slings, with their waiter. Kurt had decided he needed a strong drink. Having Blaine so close by was eating at him. A drink or two would help him relax.

"We can move to different hotel if you want to," Sebastian suggested, sipping his cocktail.

"No." Kurt shook his head, gulping his drink down in almost one go. "I wouldn't give him the satisfaction."

"Woah, easy there, Kurt." Sebastian looked concerned. "Pace yourself. These drinks are strong and I can't have you trying to take advantage of me again 'cause you're off your face."

"I don't believe it's taking advantage if you want it, Bas," Kurt mocked.

"Oh? What makes you think I want it?" Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear.

"You want it," Kurt teased, running two fingers slowly up Sebastian's thigh.

Sebastian moaned softly, nodding. "I want it!" he agreed, eyeing Kurt hungrily when the waiter arrived with their meals.

Kurt stroked Sebastian's thigh under the table, pretending nothing was out of the ordinary as he thanked the waiter and ordered two more drinks.

"Kurt Hummel, you're such a tease. You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, babe!" Sebastian challenged.

"Who said I can't keep them?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as he brushed his fingers over Sebastian's growing bulge. "My mouth is good for more than just singing, you know." Kurt held eye contact with Sebastian as he slipped a small piece of duck between his lips and slowly sucked his fingers clean.

Sebastian watched Kurt, mesmerized, choking and spluttering on his food as Kurt's words registered in his brain.

"Damn, Kurt! You can't say shit like that."

"Can't I?" Kurt laughed as he continued eating. "That's too bad, because I think I just did." He licked his lips.

Sebastian swallowed down a moan, his shorts now uncomfortably tight.

"Can you excuse me?" Kurt asked politely. "I need to use the bathroom."

Sebastian stood letting Kurt out of the booth. Kurt deliberately slid the entire length of his body against Sebastian as he passed.

He walked the short distance to the bathroom at the back of the restaurant. He turned making eye contact with Sebastian as he opened the door.

"Are you coming?" he asked as he stepped inside.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Chapter 14

Chapter by KurtbastianAlways

Summary: An Ex-tremely ordinary evening.

Notes: Sorry for the long long long wait on this chapter. As sweet patient Frankie can tell you I really struggled with it with numerous rewrites. She is a goddess and without her you have no idea what a mess this chapter would have been. I thank this lovely lady sincerely. saying that the final edit is mine so I alone am responsible if the punctuation is awful.. sorry. Warning for mentions of Blaine in this chapter, expect conflict and angst. Thank you for continuing to read No Tears in Paradise. I love you all. Remember reviews are love and to follow me on twitter at _kurtbastian_ or GlambeR5t where I obsess over Adam Lambert.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Sebastian grinned down at Kurt as he tucked himself back into his shorts and zipped himself up. He offered Kurt his hand helping him to his feet, pulling him close for a kiss.

"Mmmm," Sebastian moaned. "You are amazing."

Kurt smiled proudly, brushing off his knees.

"I aim to please."

"You certainly succeeded," Sebastian smiled. "Now let's get out of this nasty bathroom. You're way too precious for this kind of lewd behavior."

Kurt giggled.

"You're right but I can't help myself with you."

"It's not your fault. I'm just too sexy," Sebastian teased.

Kurt shoved Sebastian playfully out of the bathroom into the restaurant. They giggled as they returned to their booth to finish their meal.

Their conversation stayed light and playful. It flowed easily as they ate and continued as they wandered down a crowded Patong street, oblivious to everyone but each other.

"You paid for dinner. Let me buy you ice cream," Sebastian offered as they approached an ice cream cart on a street corner.

"Only if they have Rocky Road."

"Kurt, don't be a princess. It's a street cart in Phuket, not Ben & Jerry's," Sebastian mocked as he ordered them both chocolate ice cream cones.

They walked hand in hand, navigating the crowded pavement, eating quickly before their desserts melted in the intense humidity.

"I need to Skype my dad when we get back to the hotel. I go home in a few days and I need to make arrangements." Kurt sighed. "Back to New York...back to work...back to a million questions. Can't we just stay here in this tropical bubble forever?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"Life has to go on, Kurt. I'll be back in New York the day after you. We'll face all the questions together."

"Will we?"

Sebastian frowned at Kurt's surprised expression.

"I thought...oh! Never mind." Sebastian pulled his hand from Kurt's grasp and walked on a few paces ahead.

Kurt scowled.

"Bas, wait! What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Don't be so fucking condescending," Sebastian snapped. "You said we were something. You meant just a vacation 'something' obviously. I'm not good enough to be your 'something' at home it seems. Well just forget it!"

Kurt caught up to Sebastian, gripping his forearm.

"Sebastian? You're being silly. The shit at home is going to be all about Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. I didn't think you'd want to deal with that."

Sebastian sighed.

"I want to deal with everything about you Kurt don't you get that?"

"I'm starting to." Kurt smiled. "Are you my boyfriend, Bas?"

Sebastian blushed lightly, looking down at his feet.

"Ummm...I'd maybe like to be when you're ready for more than a rebound." He sounded unsure, squirming uncomfortably.

"Look at me, Bas." Kurt was grinning, openly enjoying this softer, shyer side of his friend.

As Sebastian looked up, his phone began to ring.

"Do you mind if I answer it?" he asked Kurt politely.

Kurt nodded.

"Go ahead."

Sebastian stepped away to take the call, covering his other ear to block out the street noise. Unable to hear the conversation, Kurt stood watching Sebastian. He watched as his smile faded and his face filled with concern. He watched him end the call and approach looking panicked.

"I need to get to Phuket International Hospital. Liam was bitten by a stray dog. He was trying to feed it. He has to have stitches and Rabies shots."

Kurt gasped.

"Oh fuck, Bas. I'm coming with you."

"No, Kurt, it is fine. He's going to be fine. Go back to the hotel, babe, and Skype with your dad. I won't be long and I'll call you soon."

Kurt reluctantly nodded. Sebastian kissed him softly before stepping off the side walk and dashing across the congested road. Kurt flinched as Bas was narrowly missed by a speeding motorcyclist.

"Be careful!" he yelled after him. Sebastian waved as he climbed into a departing Tuk Tuk. Kurt waved back.

The drive to hospital was brief. Sebastian ran inside finding his friends easily in the uncrowded waiting room. Tom half-smiled as he approached.

"Is Liam okay?" Sebastian tried unsuccessfully to sound calm. "Does he have his travel insurance info? What was he thinking feeding a stray dog?"

Tom raised an open palm.

"Woah, woah, woah! Smythe calm down! I think your new lover is making you soft. George is in there with Liam. He needs three or four stitches and a series of rabies shots and he will be fine. Where is Kurt?"

Sebastian sighed in relief sitting down opposite the others to wait. "He went back to the hotel to skype his dad." Sebastian's phone rang. "That's probably him now." Sebastian answered his phone without checking the caller ID.

"Hey Babe. Did you miss me?" he quipped.

The voice on the other end that definitely wasn't Kurt's, sounded unsure.

"Ummm," Zach mumbled, "sure."

Sebastian cringed as he recognized his ex-boyfriend's voice.

"I thought you were someone else. I'm busy. What do you want?" he snapped rudely.

"We had a fight and you never came back Bastian. What the fuck is going on?" Zach inquired.

Sebastian stood, heading outside as he replied. "I did come home asshole, early. I was going to apologize and cook you a romantic dinner but instead I saw you fucking that bitch Brendan on the couch we picked out was like I meant nothing to you!" Sebastian ranted.

"Oh!"

"Yes, Fucking Oh!" Sebastian scoffed.

"I was going to talk to you about Bren actually. I think I'm in love with him Bastian. I'm breaking up with you," Zach spoke bluntly.

"In love with him? You're in love with him?" Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing. It wasn't like he still had feelings for Zach or wanted to be with him anymore but it still wasn't meant to go down like this. Zach wasn't supposed to be rejecting him. "You're breaking up with me? What the fuck? I left you weeks ago."

"We've been _seeing _each other for months now," Zach continued ignoring Sebastian. "I was kinda calling to ask you to come and remove your stuff from my apartment. He wants to move in."

Sebastian was furious. He yelled into the phone. "Fuck you whore! You cant be serious! My father is paying for that apartment, just like he paid for practically everything in it. Have your shit out before the weekend!"

Sebastian ended the call, screaming under this breathe in frustration as tears welled in his eyes. He breathed deeply trying to compose himself as his phone rang again. It was Zach calling back. In anger Sebastian threw his phone violently across the car park, leaving its smashed remains behind as he headed back inside. He stormed the hospital halls for a while trying to calm down before returning to his friends, just as they were about to leave.

"I need a drink!" Liam exclaimed holding up his bandaged arm. "Its only 9 p.m. Let's go party!"

"Sounds perfect." Bas agreed as they headed out to hail a tuk tuk to take them to Bangla Road.

"The doctor said you aren't allowed to drink," George reminded Liam. Slightly high on pain relief Liam rolled his eyes and grinned. "Just one won't hurt."

–-

After watching Sebastian's tuk tuk speed away to the hospital, Kurt wandered slowly back to the hotel, stopping along the way to browse the street-side stores and to get a drink.

He greeted the hotel concierge as he crossed the lobby to the elevator. As the elevator made its way to the ninth floor, Kurt took out his phone, calling Sebastian to check on Liam. The call went straight to voice mail. Kurt decided against leaving a message, assuming Bas would call him as soon as he was able to.

Kurt sighed as he reached their room and opened the door. The room was dark and quiet, but something felt off. Kurt couldn't quite place it. Everything looked the same but the vibe was different, almost threatening...and what was that smell?

Kurt proceeded down the short hall cautiously.

As he opened the bedroom door, the waft of lavender scented candles encased him, the pungent smell overwhelming his senses and slowing his ability to take in his surroundings. He coughed as he looked around, eventually registering that every conceivable surface of his and Sebastian's room was covered in hundreds of stems of red and yellow roses.

Kurt blinked, his eyes stinging from the scent.

"Stop...wait! Red and yellow roses!" Kurt began to fume. "There's only one person on this planet that would send me red and yellow roses."

Kurt stepped forward to blow out the scented candles, hearing footsteps behind him.

"Bas? You're back? How is Liam? I tried to ca..."

Kurt turned, immediately realizing that the footsteps didn't belong to Sebastian as he had hoped, but instead to Blaine, who had stepped from the bathroom with his guitar in hand.

Kurt glared.

"What the fuck are you doing in our room?" he demanded.

Blaine shrugged.

"The housemaid let me in. I know you still love me, Kurt, so I didn't think you'd mind. People are so poor here. It only cost me five dollars," he spoke judgmentally.

Kurt threw Blaine a disgusted glare.

Ignoring it and strumming his guitar, Blaine began to sing as three young Thai boys stepped out of the bathroom harmonizing.

_"Loving you ain't easy, _

_nothing ever is. _

_But I will keep on fighting_

_for a love like this…"_

"Stop! Get out! I don't want to hear it, Blaine! You destroyed us!" Kurt screamed, pointing towards the door.

The three boys flinched, stepping backward and going silent while Blaine continued to sing.

_"You know I wouldn't have it_

_any other way. _

_Even when times get tough, _

_I don't want no easy love…"_

"I said get out, Blaine, and I meant it! Please go before I call security and have you charged with stalking."

Blaine ushered the three boys out of the room then turned to Kurt.

"Stalking?" Blaine couldn't believe his ears. "I'm here to be with you, Kurt. I flew all this way and spent all this money for you. We can still get married and be together, Kurt. We are meant to be."

"No! Blaine, just no! We aren't meant to be. You were meant to be faithful."

"It was nothing, Kurt," Blaine protested. "None of them meant anything to me."

"Nothing?" Kurt was hysterically screaming. "Being intimate with someone isn't nothing. It's everything!"

"Is that why you fell into bed with skanky Sebastian only a few days after you walked out on our wedding?" Blaine yelled back. "Is _Sebastian_ everything, Kurt?"

"Yes," Kurt shrieked back. "He is, Blaine. Sebastian is everything! He is honest, kind, sexy...and not that it's any of your business but we haven't fallen into bed. Sebastian wants to wait and so do I! He respects me!"

Blaine scoffed.

"You can't be serious! It wasn't that long ago he was trying to get _me_ into bed."

"Unlike you, Sebastian has grown up. We aren't in high school anymore, Blaine. I'm surprised you didn't sleep with him back then, though, or do you only like men you have to pay for?"

Blaine flinched, looking down.

"Maybe I should go. We can talk when you calm down. You're being very hurtful right now."

Kurt saw red.

"GEEEEET OOOOOUT!"

Blaine took his guitar and scurried purposely out of the room past Kurt and past the boys, who were waiting to be paid. He turned to speak, hesitating. Kurt picked up one of the rose filled vases, strode to the door, and hurled it at Blaine.

"Goooooo!" Kurt snarled through gritted teeth as the vase shattered in the hallway at Blaine's feet. He slammed the hotel room door shut, sank to the floor, curling up on himself exhausted.

The three boys stood over him, staring. The shortest one spoke timidly.

"Sorry, Mr. Kurt. We need to be paid."

Kurt pulled out his wallet in disbelief. Only Blaine Anderson could pull a stunt like this and leave Kurt to pay the bill. He reached up, paying the boys generously.

"Take some flowers too. I don't want them." He sounded broken and dejected.

The boys took some flowers and scurried from the room, closing the door behind them and leaving Kurt all alone.

Kurt sat there for hours, the room shrouded in darkness, too numb to move or cry.

Eventually, he mustered the strength to drag himself from the floor. He called housekeeping and had the remaining flowers and candles cleared away. As they left, he glanced at the clock. It was 11 p.m. and there was still no sign of Sebastian. He tried phoning him. Getting his voicemail again, he curled up in bed, worried and emotionally exhausted. He fell quickly into a fitful sleep before realizing he had forgotten to skype his dad after all.

Two hours after leaving the hospital, Sebastian was way beyond drunk as he swayed against...umm, Olaf or Oleg. He couldn't remember the Norwegian twink's name and feeling hurt and rejected, he really didn't care. Men always treated Sebastian like he was disposable. Zach had replaced him so easily and he was probably only a rebound for Kurt. In this moment, in his drunken stupor, Sebastian desperately needed to feel wanted. It didn't matter who wanted him. Anyone would do. This guy was tall, blond and pretty and had his big hands tightly gripping Sebastian's ass as they danced closely.

_"Big hands usually means a big cock, too," _Sebastian thought to himself as he licked Olev's neck.

"What the fuck?" Tom only just noticing, suddenly pulled Sebastian away by his shirt. Sebastian growled in protest.

"Seriously, dude, no!" Tom spoke firmly to Sebastian.

He apologized to Olev.

"I'm sorry. He's taken."

Olev nodded nonchalantly and walked away with a shrug.

"Bas?" Tom attempted to get Sebastian's attention as he stumbled on the spot.

"What?" Sebastian snapped, laughing inappropriately.

"You're smashed. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Sebastian slurred his words.

"Bullshit! What were you doing with that generic pretty boy when you have a great boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Sebastian laughed ironically, leaning against Tom for balance. Tom nodded seriously. "You have a boyfriend, Bas."

"Fuck!" Sebastian face-palmed. "I don't think he wants me."

"I'm pretty sure he does so just be grateful I spotted you when I did." Tom looked at his friend sympathetically. "Nothing happened, right?"

Sebastian shook his head furiously.

"No, nothing."

"Let's get you back to your man then." Tom gestured for Craig to help him.

Sebastian could barely stand; getting him to walk was nearly impossible. It took four of them to get him safely into the back of a tuk tuk. They all accompanied him to the hotel. He fell asleep two minutes into the drive.

"I've never seen him so off his face." Tom sounded concerned as Sebastian's head flopped onto his shoulder. "He seems upset. Does anyone know what happened?"

"Maybe Kurt went back to his ex," Liam speculated.

Tom shook his head.

"Where is Kurt?" George asked.

"He's at the hotel. He wouldn't have gone back to that slime ball though. It's so obvious how much he likes Bas."

"You're right," Toby agreed.

Sebastian's friends woke him when they arrived at the hotel. He vomited harshly on the sidewalk as he exited the tuk tuk.

"Ewww, Bas! For fuck's sake!" Tom reprimanded him as he barely got out of the way in time.

Sebastian just groaned, almost falling as the young concierge came forward to assist them.

"He's very sick," he observed, passing Tom a waste paper basket.

Tom nodded thankfully.

"Do you need a doctor?" the concierge offered.

Tom shook his head.

"He's ok. He just had too much to drink."

"Ahh, party party." The young man grinned.

"Yeah," Tom agreed. "We need to get him to bed."

Sebastian stepped forward but stumbled again.

"Use this. It's night. No one will see." The concierge offered the men a luggage trolley. "He can't walk."

They thanked the helpful concierge and put Sebastian on the trolley, taking him in the elevator to his room.

Toby lost _'Rock, Paper, Scissors'_, and faced the arduous task of searching Bas's pockets for his key card.

"If you want my D, you only have to ask," Sebastian slurred .

"Hmmm," Toby hummed. "Not a good time to be a wiseass, Smythe."

He found the card and unlocked the door.

Kurt woke as he heard the door open.

"Bas? Is that you?" he called out,mostly asleep.

The men wheeled Sebastian into the bedroom. Kurt gasped in surprise before bursting into hysterical laughter at the sight before him.

"What in the world?" he managed to ask between breaths.

Sebastian lifted his head, at the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Hey, honey! I'm home!" he exclaimed, smirking.

Notes: The song Blaine and the boys sang to Kurt was by my fav band R5. It's entitled Easy Love. I recommend following officialR5 on twitter. Their bass guitarist is Riker Lynch Rikerr5 who played Jeff (the warbler) in Glee. An awesome band made up of his siblings and bestie


End file.
